


【哈德】Partner

by Lynn_lemon



Series: 特工Paro-Partner系列 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_lemon/pseuds/Lynn_lemon
Summary: Draco和Harry作为不同院系的尖子生从一年级起就针锋相对，但是Dumbledore教授却让他们在七年级时共同参与一件针对Malfoy姨妈家的任务作为毕业考核。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 特工Paro-Partner系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742512
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Draco从门口的侍者手里拿回检查过的请柬时，左边入耳式的小耳机里终于传来了“沙沙”的声音。他露出一个小小的微笑，宛如一个合格的小绅士一般向侍者说了句“谢谢”——并且在内心为这个举动翻了个白眼——成功地使刚过二十岁的侍者红了脸颊。  
“Do you miss me？”  
Draco面不改色地走向大厅的自助餐桌为自己拿了一杯桃红香槟，借着啜饮的动作反驳，“我还以为你不敢来了，Potter。”  
“哇哦——”Harry装模作样地惊叹，“那我们可怜的小Draco要怎么完成任务呢？”  
“我必须提醒你，我有至少五种——”  
“十点钟方向Malfoy，他在看你。”Harry打断了Draco的话，声音变得严肃起来。  
“Fenrir Greyback，外号‘狼人’。啧，毫无美感的名字……”Draco冷哼了一声跟着转移话题，他不露痕迹地往那个方向瞥了一眼，“明明是三年后才能出来的人，怎么就这么光明正大出现在这里了呢？”  
“V的手下，被放出来还这么高调参加宴会，大概这就是为什么Dumbledore派我们来。”  
“容我打断你，Potter，这依旧不能解释为什么Dumbledore派我们来。”  
“得了吧Malfoy，Dumbledore派谁不派谁都是不好理解的，”Harry把准星定位到大厅里那颗鲜艳的铂金脑袋上，“就像我依旧不能理解他为什么总派你和我一队一样。”  
“注意你的语言，和Malfoy出任务是你的荣幸。”  
“如果你没有次次都拿枪瞄准我的头的话。”  
“我当然没有，严谨一点，Potter。”Draco微微扭过头，冲窗外露出了一个十分Draco Malfoy式的挑衅笑容，“考虑到我们的分工，我只有三分之一的时间在瞄准你鸟巢一样的头，剩下的时间都是你的。”  
“……”  
耳机里安静了下来，Draco知道自己又在和Harry Potter的第2253次斗嘴中赢下了一局，他们当前1999:254，他显然胜得更多。  
“嘿，Malfoy，我这只是任务需要。”Harry在自己慢了一秒反驳时就知道自己输了这一轮，但他还是不甘心地开始了第二轮。  
开枪之前的监视任务太无趣了，他需要点什么让他保持清醒——比如开始和Malfoy毫无营养的第2254次斗嘴。  
但Harry无法否认刚刚Malfoy的笑容给他带来的冲击——他可没告诉过Malfoy自己在哪儿埋伏，但天杀的Malfoy甚至都没有犹豫就盯准了自己五百米外俯视他的枪口。  
更何况那个笑容Harry从入学到现在见了六年多，每一次都毫无例外勾起他做些什么撕碎那张笑脸的冲动。  
“任务需要你可以盯着灰背（grey back），而不是我。”Draco一边装作感兴趣的样子环视宴会厅，一边漫不经心地反驳。  
“反正你们总会碰到一起，盯谁都一样。”Harry从瞄准镜里看了看目标，又将准星对准了穿着纯白色修身西装的Draco，“你不能这么笑，Malfoy，你现在应该是个第一次独自参加宴会的羞怯可怜的小Draco。”  
“哼。”  
Harry知道自己及迎来了第255次胜利。虽然比起Malfoy来说还差得多，但同样的，Malfoy在近身格斗方面的胜率也没有很可观。  
现在他终于可以让自己的心跳降到一个狙击手应有的水准了——刚刚Malfoy那一眼足以让他的心跳拉响警报。  
如果他的敌人是Malfoy，那么他刚刚就已经死了。开枪前就暴露位置的狙击手没有活路。

Harry现在正站在离宴会酒店五百米外的公寓卧室里，公寓大门处有他放置的报警器——如果有人进来，他还来得及在对方没进入卧室前逃脱。  
他保持着自己枪管不探出窗口的姿势稳稳端着枪，透过镜头他可以看到酒店宴会层的大部分景象——感谢落地窗和未拉上的窗帘——但隔着一层玻璃射击还是过于冒险，所以他需要Malfoy把目标引到少数的几个露台上。  
Harry转动枪口把宴会厅扫视了一圈，又稳稳地落回那个铂金脑袋上。现在他放下了香槟，正端着一盘戚风蛋糕拿着叉子小口小口地吃。  
“先是桃红香槟，现在是小蛋糕？”Harry决定再开一轮，“你要是饿了大可以拿一块不需要占用两只手的纸杯蛋糕。”  
“那可不行，Potter，”蛋糕味道显然还不错，使得Draco有心情回复他们的第2255次斗嘴，“毕竟我是个第一次独自参加宴会的羞怯小可怜。”  
一击必杀。Draco在心里小小地庆祝了自己的第2000次胜利。

Fenrir走过来的时候Harry在耳机里提醒了他一声，但Draco还是慢条斯理地吃完了最后一口小蛋糕。  
“如果我没看错……小Malfoy先生？”Fenrir举着一杯香槟向他点了点头。  
“您好……？”Draco故作疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，他在抬头的瞬间就换上了一副有些紧张又故作淡定的表情，看起来真的像一个没了长辈在身边谁都认不出来的小可怜。  
“Fenrir Greyback，我在你小时候见过你。”Fenrir微笑着解释，“我多年前曾和你的父亲一起工作。”  
——怕是在追杀列表上顺便见到的。  
Draco在心里又翻了个白眼。他父亲在他出生后半年就换了工作，并因此上了“老东家”其他在职员工的追杀列表。  
“Greyback先生，”Draco又露出一个笑容，这次看起来真诚又甜蜜，“我父亲曾和我提到过您，包括您在工作上的壮举。”  
Fenrir看起来被这句话逗乐了，他装模作样地环顾了一周：“Malfoy先生和夫人没有来吗？”  
“父亲和母亲在法国……”Draco带着点抱怨皱了皱鼻子，“显然他们认为我已经可以一个人应对这种场合了。”  
“哈哈哈，那我大概可以有这个荣幸带你透透气，”Fenrir冲他眨眨眼睛，“宴会总是令人需要一些隐蔽空间来呼吸。”  
“别太快答应他，Malfoy，你需要一个证人。”  
Harry的声音又插了进来，可Draco现在没有机会嘲笑他这个幼儿园级别的温馨提示。  
“谢谢Greyback先生，但我想我待在这里就好。”  
显然Fenrir不准备给Draco拒绝的机会，他以不容拒绝的力度抓住Draco的手腕，“我们正好可以聊一下你父亲在工作上的壮举。”  
Draco还想再挣扎一会儿，以便让周围的什么人或者酒店的摄像头记住他的不情愿，但Fenrir给他省去了这个麻烦。  
他向游走在餐台中的侍者招了招手，然后改为半搂抱着Draco，“麻烦拿一些醒酒的饮料来，这位先生有点醉了，我带他去露台透透气。”  
“我没事……”Draco不得不改变计划，对着侍者装成有些不适但又要强撑的样子。好在他苍白的皮肤和因为宴会厅闷热的空气而染上些红晕的脸颊让这个“醉酒”格外有说服力。  
他小幅度地挣扎了一下，但Fenrir搂得太紧了，他不得不加上点力气——在一个普通的小少爷应有的力度范围内——然后不小心撞倒了靠过来想扶他一把的侍者托盘中的酒杯。  
“你没有真的喝醉对吧，小Malfoy？”Harry的声音又出现了，Draco讨厌现在这个自己无法反驳的状态。  
“你这下大概被记住了，去吧Malfoy，我看着你呢。”  
Draco任由侍者用吸水纸擦了擦他下摆上的酒渍，半推半就地跟着Fenrir走向了露台。  
“嘿，别贴那么近……”Harry控制不住地开口，然后又补充了一句，“你这一样会让我不好开枪的。”  
要不是被Fenrir紧紧钳制着，Draco真的想反驳一句“这样就无法瞄准了吗，Potter？”  
他下一次一定要和Potter换个位置，然后趁目标在他身边时说个不停。

Fenrir到了露台依旧没有放开揽着Draco的手臂，“所以说你父母都在法国度假吗？多维尔？还是穆然小镇？”  
Draco刚准备开口应付几句，就听到耳机里传来了上膛的声音。  
“准备好尖叫了吗，可怜的小Draco？”  
于是准备好的说辞在嘴边一转，换成了另一套。  
“事实上……”  
他微微侧过头，看向Harry藏身的那栋公寓楼，Fenrir也转过头去。  
“我的父母……”  
Draco感觉子弹呼啸而过，几乎是瞬间自己耳边就炸出了一片血花。  
“根本不在法国。”  
可惜Fenrir已经听不到了，子弹从他的鼻尖射进去，几乎毁了他整张脸。  
这下他的白西装上面不仅沾上了酒渍，还被溅上了这人恶心的血。Draco感觉自己一秒钟也不想多穿这件衣服了。  
“蹲下，Malfoy。”Harry的子弹在Draco有模有样地瘫坐到地上的下一秒飞过了他的头顶，同时他来不及摘掉的耳机里传来了小少爷足以穿透他耳膜的惊慌失措的尖叫。  
Harry在被尖叫声吸引来的侍者推门的时候又放了一枪，打碎了侍者托盘上的酒杯。穿过透视镜他满意地看到几乎整个大厅都陷入了混乱，于是他揉揉发痛的耳朵，丢下一句“我去大门口接你。”就取下了耳机。  
也不管那个依旧还在尖叫的小少爷听到没有——不过他肯定听到了。  
现在他要做的就是擦去这个房间里的痕迹换身衣服，再装模作样地去接一位受到极大惊吓的小少爷回家。

Harry再次看到Draco时，后者只穿着一件单薄的白衬衣裹着警｜察递给他的毯子站在酒店大门口，惨白的脸上写满了恍惚的无措。  
但Harry知道他内心百分之一百在诅咒这条不知道给多少人披过的叫不上牌子的毛毯，可能还有一部分在诅咒他为什么来得这么晚。  
他快步走上前，展开手里的大衣将Draco裹进去，揽着方才Fenrir搂过的地方把他送到车后座上关好门，然后才公事公办的转向守在一边的警｜察。  
“我假设你们已经查清楚这里发生了什么？”Harry把头发用发胶全部固定到了脑后，绿宝石般的眼睛即使透过镜片也颇具威慑力。  
——感谢Malfoy。Harry不情不愿地承认，从瞄准镜里看Malfoy和其他人周旋的这么多次任务让他完美地学到了属于贵族式的傲慢。  
跟随着走到车边的警｜察果然只能哆哆嗦嗦地解释可能是发生了针对Fenrir Greyback的袭击，不小心连累到了Malfoy家的小少爷。  
Harry往车窗内看了一眼，贴了深色隔热膜之后即使紧贴着窗户也只能看到小少爷尖尖的下巴轮廓。  
“连，累。”Harry学着Draco最常用的语调，果然看到对面那人的脸上又多了一层惶恐，“这让我很怀疑你们的安保工作。”  
没有给对方再次道歉的时间，Harry转身拉开了车门坐进去，“希望水落石出之前你们不要用无谓的调查来骚扰我们家小少爷。”  
说完Harry挂档踩上油门，漆黑的轿车划入夜色之中。

等确定他们已经走得足够远了，Draco在后座上爆发出一阵大笑。  
“我们家小少爷？说真的，Potter？我们家司机要是这么说话会被解雇的。”  
“闭嘴吧Malfoy，尖叫了一晚上你不累吗。”  
“嘲笑你是不会累的。”Malfoy懒洋洋地说，“我要去喝一杯，把我送到‘三杆猎枪’那里就行。”  
“我假设你还记得我不是你的司机，Malfoy？”  
“你当然是，我们还没报告任务结束呢，Potter。”  
后座传来衣服摩擦的声音，Harry透过后视镜看了一眼，正好瞥到Draco解开衬衫胸口的几颗扣子，然后抬高胳膊直接从头顶脱了下来。  
和外表看起来的纤细瘦弱不一样，Draco的胸膛和腹部都覆盖着均匀的肌肉——虽然由于专业原因他不能练得太壮，但这并不妨碍他的拥有良好的爆发力。  
不过耐力就差一点了，Harry想，他们的近身格斗通常是从势均力敌到他卡住Malfoy要害为结尾。  
而且Malfoy的皮肤太白了，显得胸膛上那两点……  
操，Malfoy开始脱裤子了。  
Harry暗骂一声，匆忙转移了视线。  
这已经不是第一次了。他们从四年级能够出任务起就组过很多次搭档，在车上或者什么别的地方换装备简直稀疏平常。但Harry发现自己越来越不能管住自己盯着Malfoy换衣服的眼睛。  
上次和暗恋了一个月的Ravenclaw的秋去一起偷情报他都能做到目不斜视的。  
顺便一提，这场暗恋在他们共同执行任务之后就消逝地无影无踪，他们合作得很和睦，却没有擦出一点火花。Harry把它归结于自己之后立即被指派去和Malfoy出了一次令他火冒三丈的任务并且在回来发现秋有了男友。

平直的公路比越野障碍好开得很，Harry一边扶着方向盘一边神游，不自觉地又想到自己这一年来看了多少次Malfoy换衣服——毕竟Malfoy总是进入现场套取情报的那一个——他感觉到一股柑橘的味道凑近，偏了偏头就发现占据了他思维的主人公扶着驾驶座靠背，头一低长腿一迈就跨到了副驾驶。  
Malfoy柔韧度真的不错，他们Slytherin是不是都训练过这个。  
Harry用力甩了甩脑袋，想把盘旋在他脑子里数不清的Malfoy甩走。  
“看着点路好吗，司机Potter？”Harry怎么也甩不走的Malfoy坐在他旁边悠哉悠哉地把玩着从手套箱里取出来的备用手枪，“我还没准备以车祸结束我六年级的最后一个任务。”  
“我以为你会更喜欢正装和宽敞的后座，小少爷Malfoy。”Harry换了一个角度反击。他其实又有点心猿意马，尤其是现在Malfoy正穿着简单的白色V领T恤和磨旧的黑色牛仔裤，散发好闻的味道坐在他身边——这点上和他们Gryffindor的同伴们差得太多，他们总是穿着被汗浸透的T恤。  
Harry猛踩一脚油门提速，试图把身边的这个很好闻的Malfoy也甩到脑后。  
然而Draco一点也没有被猛然加快的车速影响，他的手指快速移动着，把枪拆成一个个零件又原样组合好，“前提是那不是被血染过的正装，更何况我是要去酒吧。”  
拆卸了几次后他似乎玩腻了枪，又把它放回原处，翻下遮光镜开始整理自己的头发。  
他没有回答第二个问题，但Harry似乎没有发现。

接下来的一段路他们都没有说话，Draco扮了一晚上的羞怯小可怜有些累了，正靠在椅背上休息，Harry也被正装式的“司机制服”勒去了说话的愿望。  
他和Malfoy的任务结束总是这样，没有和Ron一样的击掌庆祝，没有和Hermione时一样的反思总结，没有和Luna一样的天马行空，更不会有和秋一样的酒吧庆祝——虽然并没有擦出什么火花。他们任务结束之后就又变成了Potter和Malfoy，外人眼里永远针锋相对无法和睦相处的两个人。  
快到酒吧门口的时候Harry把Draco推醒，后者明显睡着了，被叫醒时眼睛里还蕴着水雾雾的迷茫。  
“我可以直接把你带回学校，”Harry装作不经意地说道，“我假设你还没有忘记明早要去向院长汇报任务。”  
“我假设你不是在等我的一个邀请，Potter。”Draco凑近，带着一抹笑直勾勾地盯着Harry的眼睛。  
Harry没有反应，很难说他是愣住了还是根本不想回应。Draco无趣地发出一个鼻音，“我自己回得去，明天见，Potter。”  
说完他头也不回地走进了酒吧——带着自己也不知道为什么会发出邀约的疑惑。

Harry的一句“明天见”被Draco的关门声塞回了车里，他觉得自己永远也搞不懂Draco Malfoy。他们会吵架会斗嘴，还会在格斗课上打得老师都分不开他们俩，但即使他们在任务中斗嘴到下一秒就要杀了对方，也可以在危险来临时把后背交给对方——至少Harry是这样的，他从未在Malfoy瞄准他的准星下感到恐惧。  
但Harry搞不懂Malfoy任务之后的疏离，就仿佛他只是随便一个路人甲，而不是共同出过几十次任务的搭档。  
就像他搞不懂自己为什么总控制不住盯着Malfoy换衣服一样——虽然他确实有个不错的身材，比如这条修身牛仔裤就显得他屁股紧实又挺翘……  
操。  
Harry收回自己无意识又盯着Malfoy的背影的眼睛，一脚把油门轰到了最大。  
他或许应该接受那个酒吧邀约的。Harry打开车窗感受着呼啸而过的风，每次和Malfoy的任务结束之后他都会觉得少了什么——或许就是少了一个去酒吧的庆祝。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天的任务汇报稀疏平常，毫无疑问他们都得到了最高评价。Fenrir Greyback的死亡被断定为仇家谋杀，紧接着又有“知情人士”挖出了他按理说应该还在坐牢的消息，一时间新闻媒体沸沸扬扬，使得大家都忽略了写在报纸角落的关于Bartemius Crouch Jr.失踪的消息。  
六年级结束之后他们就不再有假期了。  
Hogwarts特工学院其实是由四个不同专长的学院组成的——分别是擅长情报和潜入工作的Slytherin、擅长摆弄枪械和近身格斗的Gryffindor、在战术制定方面格外出众的Ravenclaw、以及在高科技装备制造方面独树一帜的Hufflepuff。所有学生从12岁入学起就根据严格的测试划分学院，并经过六年的学习和不断的实战任务演练，最终使他们成一名合格的特工——前提是他们要通过毕业任务。  
Dumbledore校长坚持认为他们在成年的那一刻已经可以独立完成任务，同时他也认为每个人都值得“第二次机会”。  
他们的毕业从六年级的第最后一天开始，由多名教师和校长共同判断其是否可以接受毕业任务并进行指派——如果任务成功他们将顺利毕业，失败则需要返回学院等待第二次机会。  
这个“毕业”的时间间隔长达两年，直到他们度过20岁生日——没有人知道到那时候还未顺利毕业的人会怎样，所有学生从入校的第一刻起就在努力避免这个结局。

如果说七年级还代表着什么的话，那就是无休止的等待和自我训练。包括随时把自己调整到最好状态以迎接突然下达的毕业任务。  
比如此刻，Harry正和Ron进行日常的格斗练习，Hermione正在旁边冲他们大声说着她从各种渠道获得的关于“毕业考核”的情报。  
“毕业考核在形式上来讲通常和普通任务类似，但会更难……”  
Harry一个左勾拳打到Ron脸侧的护具上。  
“组合的人数不限于两人一组，但单人任务也很少见，更多的是多人组合……”  
Ron顺势用右手制住Harry的左臂向自己这边拽去，同时空闲的左手压上Harry侧过来的背部。  
“有推测可能是要判断每个人的团队合作能力，这通常意味着每一组都会有至少一位Ravenclaw……”  
Harry弯下腰躲避着一掌，同时伸腿扫Ron的下盘。  
“Boys——”  
Hermione终于受不了一样喊了一声，Ron和Harry手中的动作一顿，瞬间都摔在了橡胶垫上。  
“比起不知疲倦地格斗，”她一手一个掀开了这两个浑身汗水的大型动物，“我认为你们更应该知道点关于毕业考核的内容。”  
“搞情报不是Slytherin的任务么，Mione，你要转院了吗？”Ron喘着气靠在他同院女朋友身上，然后由于一身热汗被Hermione一把推会原处。  
“这关系到你能不能毕业，Ronald，你不能像个没脑子的大锤一样指哪儿打哪儿！”  
Hermione显而易见地被激怒了——事实上作为一个擅长打斗的Gryffindor，她还因为出众的分析能力被问过为什么没去Ravenclaw——但她一直以自己的靠智慧和策略而不是蛮力赢得的格斗成绩为荣。  
“Relax，Mione，我敢说Ron肯定记得你每一句话。”Harry坐在一边插话，然后复述关键词一样开始背，“任务更难。”  
Ron心领神会立即接上，“多人组合。”  
“合作能力。”  
“Ravenclaw。”  
然后两人在Hermione的背后击了个掌，就像他们每次合作完成任务一样。  
“好吧，”Hermione白了两个正在傻笑的男孩一眼，继续说，“我还听说毕业任务由于需要考核的重点不同，同院合作的情况比较多，像平时这种完全打乱的组合情况应该比较少。”  
“所以——”她站起来面对两个还坐在垫子上的男孩子，终于说出了今天的目的，“我觉得我们应该多练习合作。下午训练场见？”  
“噢，Mione，你就不能休息哪怕一天吗？”Ron瘫倒在垫子上，一副不想起来的样子。  
训练场和他们现在所在的格斗室不同，是一组使用高科技建设的多功能场地，每个训练场平均有足球场的四倍那么大——根据训练要求的不同还有更大的——不同训练场包括沙漠、热带雨林、高楼大厦、荒野危楼等不同的场景建设，并通过3D投影和气候模拟设置障碍。总而言之是可以用于进行完整的任务模拟的一类场地，对脑力和体力的消耗要比日常训练大得多。  
“如果我不想通过毕业考核的话。”Hermione知道自己男朋友这是同意的意思，她又转头看向Harry，“你呢？”  
“我这次不去了，Mione，Malfoy跟我约好了在第一训练场。”  
第一训练场——和他名字一样，是最大的一个场地，通常是用于小组夺旗对抗的。  
“第一训练场？”Hermione惊呼，“就你们两个？那个地方一般不单独开给个人的！”  
“Malfoy要到了申请，而且现在其他人放假，只有我们还在学校了。”Harry解释。事实上他们两个人的斗争更多还是Malfoy挑起来的，这次的训练场也他选好申请下来才告诉Harry的。  
“哦我应该早点想到的……”Hermione看起来有些懊悔，“第一训练场可不好进，Ron，我们下午应该先去要个申请，不知道现在有多少人在排队，我记得找……”  
Hermione的话被Ron打断了，“伙计，说真的，你又要去和Malfoy打？那只小白鼬打不过你的。”  
Harry耸耸肩没有说话，毕竟他在斗嘴斗不过Malfoy的情况下也经常开启新一轮挑战。  
“他都和你执行多少次任务了……”Ron哀嚎，“比你和我执行的都快要多了！”  
“那只是校长出于多专业合作的要求指派的，”Harry指了指站在他们面前的Hermione，“不是每个Gryffindor都像Hermione一样的能干的，你得知道。”  
“而且……”Harry突然想到什么，笑了一下，并且成功地让Ron打了个冷颤，“如果我和你执行的任务多了，你和Mione一起的次数就少了，伙计，你得分清你要吃谁的醋。”  
Ron立即从垫子上一个挺身跳起来打Harry，“我就说你不要总跟着Malfoy混，你刚刚笑起来和那个小白鼬一样你知道吗！”  
Harry一边喊着“又不是我要跟他混在一起”一边躲着往门口跑，身后传来Ron的吼声，“你这样下去毕业考核会和他一起的！”  
不会吧。  
Harry想着，努力无视心中觉得“和Malfoy一起毕业考核也不错”的想法。

但是和Malfoy一起，无论是任务还是战斗都让他热血沸腾。  
Harry反手握着匕首在森林中弓着背前进，他进入森林已经半个小时了，避开了好几个Malfoy设下的陷阱，却没有发现他本人的踪迹。他和Malfoy约定好的是追踪战——他需要在一路上避开所有陷阱并且在一个小时内抓住Malfoy，而Malfoy要做的是利用他提前进场的十分钟，制造用各种陷阱拌住他——某种意义上算是这个Slytherin的一项拿手好戏。  
改装过的训练用VECTOR.45冲锋枪（*）还在Harry背上背着，他暂时还没有发现Malfoy的踪迹，所以还用不着这个大家伙。匕首在面对陷阱时往往是更好用的，比如——Harry在踩到一块柔软的草皮并感觉脚踝被绳子勒住吊起的一瞬间腹部发力，从倒吊的姿势翻上去割断了缠住脚腕的绳子——Malfoy永远不放弃把他倒吊起来的想法。这是他割断的第四根绳子了，还不包括那些在他上钩前就破坏掉的。  
不过因该不会再有第五根了——Harry刚刚被翻下来的时候看到了三百米外有搓金色的头发一闪而过。

还有十分钟。Draco小心地将自己藏到树上，他从远处细微的声音中听出Potter已经逼近了。或者十分钟内Potter没有找过来，或者在他找过来的时候自己先开枪，那么这一轮就是他的胜利了。  
Draco努力压低呼吸的频率，远程射击不是他的强项，更何况他手枪的射程也不允许。他很清楚自己只有一次机会，否则Potter会根据子弹射击的方向找过来。所以他不能在现在Potter像个猴一样躲陷阱的时候冒险开枪。  
其实还有另一种做法，跳下树悄悄绕到Potter背后——Draco敢说这肯定是Potter出于自己当前情况下的选择，但他不能——一路上的躲藏与陷阱设置耗费了他大量的体力。Slytherin的专项教导使他拥有杰出的探取情报的能力，却也在一定程度上限制了他的体力。  
比如他至今看起来都像个纤细的少年，甚至可以在宴会厅里扮演弱小可怜的小少爷，但他永远也不会有Potter那样结实的肱二头肌和宽阔厚实的肩膀——即使隔着两百米的距离和Potter的战术背心，那个肩膀的线条也好看极了。

Draco的枪口追随着Harry的脑袋又绕过了一棵大树，然而在被树叶挡了几秒钟之后，Draco发现自己的镜头里找不到自己死对头的鸟窝头了。  
还有三分钟。Draco保持藏在树上的姿势缓慢转动枪口方向。  
还有两分钟。周围一圈的陷阱都没有再发出声音。  
一分半——  
“嘿，Malfoy。”  
Draco猛地抬头看向右上方。  
Harry就站在离他不到五十米的另一棵树上。  
“我找到你了。”  
冲锋枪被他扣着板机稳稳地夹在腋下，枪口对准了Draco的头。而他的另一只手伸直，拇指与食指成直角，半眯着一只眼冲Draco比了个爆头的动作。  
Draco面无表情地将手枪瞄准Harry的头扣下扳机，射了Harry一头的彩色油漆。

“我赢了。”Draco冲Harry抬了抬下巴。  
“诚实点好吗Malfoy，我已经找到你了。”  
“但很明显我不是我们当中被爆头的那一个。”  
“……”那是因为上次我爆你头的时候因为把油漆弄到你头发上让你接下来半天找我吵了十次。  
但这话Harry不敢说，执行任务的时候斗几句可以，但他不想再接受下一个斗嘴地狱了——尤其是在面对一个生气的Malfoy时他根本没有胜算。  
“哼，Slytherin。”  
“哼，Gryffindor。”

Ron的嘴八成是开过光的。  
Harry在晚饭后被Dunbledore叫到校长室并看到等在里面的Draco Malfoy的时候这么想。  
和Malfoy一起出任务总是让他矛盾。他内心告诉自己这并不是什么快乐的事，但却有一个小小的地方在叫嚣着激动和期待。  
“Bellatrix Lestrange，V手下的得力干将，并且有传言他是V的情人。”Dumbledore用他不急不缓的声音向他们介绍，“性格比较疯癫，但深受V的信任。”  
“Lestrange家近期举办的宴会大概会聚集很多V的手下，我需要你们（you）潜入，并且打探关于V现在真实姓名这类信息。”  
Harry瞟了一眼身边莫名看起来有些严肃的Malfoy，故意调侃他，“所以又是Draco小少爷的场合？”  
“Harry”Dumbledore在Draco开口前补充道，“我是说你们两个，都要去。”  
Harry好奇地打量了一下自己和身边异常安静的Malfoy，“但是我们都……”  
“由于Malfoy家的身份问题，他这次并不能用自己的名字出现。当然了，Harry，你也不能。”Dumbledore还是慢条斯理地解释，“你们将扮成V的新招募的手下之一与其女伴来参加宴会，别担心，我们已经为你们选择了合适的身份。”  
Harry不知道该先疑惑Malfoy家身份问题还是关于女伴的问题，但他一句“等一下”已经脱口而出。  
“你有什么问题吗，Harry？”  
“我……”Harry再次看了眼进入校长室之后就没有说过话的Malfoy，选择先提第二个问题，“我认为如果任务需要一个女伴，那我或许需要一个女性搭档。”  
“哦，不用担心这个问题，在潜入和搭档这方面，小Malfoy先生会是最好的。”Harry感觉Dumbledore意味深长地看了Malfoy一眼，“而且小Malfoy先生对Lestrange一家的了解也可以很好地帮到忙，你说呢？”  
安静了一段时间的Draco这下才开口，“是的，校长。Malfoy不会允许损害家族名誉的人在外面肆意妄为，即使这个人只是我母亲改姓前的姐姐。”  
这下Harry的第一个疑惑也被解决了。  
“Bellatrix Lestrange是你姨妈？”Harry克制不住自己的震惊，他转向Dumbledore，“我还是强烈要求我能换一个女性搭档。”  
“Potter，容我提醒你，你需要一个擅长套取情报的搭档，并且我是最合适的。”  
“但显然这是在任务没有要求一个‘女伴’的时候，Malfoy。”  
“你的脑子是被油漆糊掉了吗，Potter，很显然我才是Slytherin最好的。”  
“说真的，Malfoy，你说这句话的时候有考虑到性别问题吗？我相信在这个任务上Slytherin有比你更适合的女性。”

“哦，Harry，”Dumbledore开口打断这两个年轻人的争执，“你显然并不了解Slytherin的训练，不是吗？”  
“但我足够了解Slytherin中擅长情报不只有Draco Malfoy，还有很多女性。”  
“但很明显——”  
“可我记得你还没有找到开学舞会上的舞伴，Harry。”Dumbledore打断Draco的话，并且意有所指地转移了话题。  
Draco立即明白过来，跟着转移了话题，“还没有女伴，Potter？那很明显你在了解和接触女性方面差得很。”  
“这和你无关，Malfoy。”Harry的反驳果然被带偏了。  
“当然有关，我很怀疑你在甚至无法选出一名舞会同伴的情况下，能正确选择一名合适的女性作为你的‘女伴’。”  
Draco在瞬间想好了一整套策略，并且一步一步把Harry往他的陷阱里引。

“不过我可以给你选一位，”Draco在Harry没有反应过来的时候继续说，“但你很快就会发现我是最好的。”  
“你在想什么，Malfoy，给我随便找一位女伴然后让我不得不和你搭档吗？”Harry有些生气，他甚至搞不太懂为什么Dumbledore会让Malfoy参与一个和他自己的家族有关的任务，“说到底你为什么一定要出这个任务呢，Malfoy？我不得不怀疑你是不是有别的——”  
“Harry。”Dumbledore用严肃地声音止住了Harry的话。  
“至少你要相信一个Malfoy的眼光，Potter。”Malfoy苍白的脸上染上了一层红晕，他看起来也有些生气。  
Harry意识到自己刚才的话说得太过了，他和Malfoy合作的次数不算少，至少在任务目标上他应该信任对方的。  
“我们都相信小Malfoy先生好吗，Harry。”Dumbledore以不容置疑的语气这样说，Harry只好点了点头。  
“很好，我想现在你们需要去喝一杯，让小Malfoy先生了解一下你对女性的喜好，Harry，而且你需要加强对Slytherin的了解。”  
Dumbledore看着面前的两个少年都点头同意了，才送他们走出校长室。

Draco浑身是汗地从梦里醒来，并且感觉十分疲惫——他似乎在被什么东西追逐着，整晚的梦里他都在疲惫地到处躲藏。梦境的最后一幕是Potter用VECTOR.45指着他的头，说，“我找到你了。”  
还不到五点，但他已经睡不着了。Draco手脚并用把被子掀到一边透气，才后知后觉地发现自己正硬得厉害。  
他决定把这个怪罪于昨晚Potter递给他的那杯“深水炸弹”。  
是的，明知道Dumbledore不会知道他们之后去干什么，但他们昨晚还是一起去了酒吧。  
这是他们认识六年、搭档出任务几十次之后第一次一起去酒吧。  
并且他还放弃了自己习惯的黑麦威士忌，喝下了Potter递给他的那杯“深水炸弹”（**）。不得不说混酒确实让人晕头转向——比如他还记得昨晚自己明明在和Potter生气，却又在一阵眩晕里觉得Potter居然长得有点好看。

在床上躺了十分钟，Draco决定起身到浴室给自己来个手活儿——显然躺在床上胡思乱想并没有帮他软下来。在沐浴喷头略烫的水流冲洗下射出来的时候，Draco的耳边又响起了Potter的那句“我找到你了。”  
而且他这次还想起了梦中Potter灿烂的堪比太阳光的笑容。  
又是Potter。  
Draco一边冲洗一边咒骂。他接下来还有得忙，离舞会只有不到一周了，他还需要给Potterr找个舞伴。  
不过还好他已经有个完美的计划。

在锲而不舍地给Potter找茬六年之后，Draco突然发现，他现在的生活简直要被Harry Potter塞满了。


	3. Chapter 3

按照惯例，他们升上七年级后，会在全校开学时候举办个晚会。  
这其实算得上是个送别晚会。在这之后他们就要陆续开始被指派去毕业考核任务，并且在任务结束之后直接毕业离校。可以说舞会是这些相伴六年的学生最后一次全员到齐的场合。  
然而Harry确实把这件事忘到了脑后。  
他并不擅长和女性相处，和秋的任务是没有任何火花的云淡风轻，面对Ron小妹妹Ginny的崇拜也只能躲着走。可以说，Harry的生活总是塞满了训练，通常是伴随着Ron和Hermione的，除此之外就是Malfoy。和Malfoy的任务，和Malfoy的斗嘴，以及和Malfoy的对抗赛。  
现在又加了一项，等Malfoy给他找个女伴。  
或许还应该加一项，找Malfoy道个歉。

这是Harry在和Malfoy喝酒后隔天想明白的。他不算是天生就冷静自持的那种人，但他的父亲——多年前重创了V的优秀特工——总是告诉他，即使还是个孩子也不能口不择言，任由孩子气的心智占领了行动可能会造成日后难以挽回的后果；而这种时候他的母亲总是笑着站在一边说，Harry不会这样的，Harry是个温柔的孩子。  
但Harry的冷静与温柔总是在Malfoy面前消散地无影无踪。他真的只是认为，如果任务需要两人作为男女伴，那么从一开始就找一名女性搭档会更自在一些。他不是介意和Malfoy搭档，更不是怀疑Malfoy参与任务的目的。  
但他还是那么说出了口。  
他确实欠Malfoy一个道歉。

然而接下来几天直到舞会前，Harry都没有再看到Malfoy。  
格斗室没有，射击场没有，训练场邀约更是没有。Harry甚至在餐厅从十一点坐到下午两点，也没有看到Malfoy那颗显眼的金色脑袋。  
Ron注意到了他的焦虑，但很显然他把这一切当成了Harry还没有找到舞伴——某种意义上也是对的。  
Harry的不安在这种完全见不到Malfoy的等待中达到了最大值，他克制不住地又开始怀疑Malfoy是不是想耍什么花招——比如把他晾在舞会现场，一个人。  
但Harry还是在下午五点准时等在舞会大厅的台阶下了。他穿了纯黑色的西装礼服，努力把头发整理成了一个不那么乱的样子，并且打定主意但凡Malfoy能遵守约定带着个姑娘出现在他面前，不管那位女性怎样在Malfoy的授意下挑战他的忍耐极限，他也可以违心地选择这个女孩作为搭档。  
当然，前提是Malfoy得来。  
舞会六点开始，他已经在这个地方等了快半个小时了，天杀的Malfoy还是没有出现，也没有回他任何一条消息。

“嘿，Harry……你的女伴也还没来吗？”  
Ron从他身后冒出来，穿着繁重的宫廷式晚礼服，看起来完全不知道该把自己放到哪里。  
“是的……”Harry觉得自己作为好友，应该安抚一下Ron的情绪，但他现在也不安极了。甚至开始思考如果六点钟Malfoy还没出现，他该怎么在一众前特工现教授的眼皮子底下溜出舞会。  
但同样处于不安状态的Ron并没有注意到Harry的不对劲，他只是继续控制不住一般地在旁边说话。  
“Bloody hell……我妈妈寄给我的这件礼服也太奇怪了……我都可以想到等下Mione看到我的眼神了……”  
“你说……我现在回去换其他衣服还来得及吗，Harry……”  
“说起来你的舞伴是谁，你还没告诉我们……”  
Harry想起来自己确实没说过他和Malfoy的这个关于舞伴的约定。因为他不知道该如何解释自己就这么答应了下来——Ron肯定会尖叫着认为Malfoy绝对不怀好意的——虽然现在连他自己也这么觉得了。但当时，Harry只是在Hermione和Ron关心的询问下，含糊地告诉他们自己已经约好了别人。  
但现在明显也不是告诉Ron的好时机。Harry只好挑了一个简单的话题，“别担心，伙计，Hermione会喜欢你所有样子的。”  
不过继续焦虑地念念叨叨的Ron并没有在意他说了什么。

在离开场还有十五分钟的时候，Hermione到了，伴随着大厅外的一阵惊呼。她穿着一条藕粉色带有层层坠纱的长裙，一直以来乱蓬蓬的棕发半盘在脑后，美得不像那个总穿着作训服的用脑子杀人的智慧杀手Granger。  
她这条裙子显然和Ron的宫廷礼服不搭调极了，但Hermione还是在小小的嘲笑了Ron的衣服之后，甜甜蜜蜜地挽着自家男朋友的手臂，一起陪Harry等在这里。  
这显然解除了Ron的不安，但解救不了Harry，相反还让他的焦虑又多了一层。

离开场还有五分钟，Harry拒绝再像个傻子一样盯着楼梯了。他选择转身盯着大厅中央的香槟塔，思考着直接撞上去然后以换衣服的借口溜走的可行性。  
大厅里又传来一阵惊呼，并且比Hermione刚才出来的时候要大得多。  
“Bloody hell……”Harry听到Ron熟悉的惊叹词，发现自己的好友正直勾勾地盯着自己身后，“我们学校还有这么好看的姑娘吗……”  
而挽着他手臂的Hermione竟然没有第一时间掐他胳膊。  
Harry暂时放弃了他的香槟塔计划，跟着转身看过去。

——深蓝色的礼服长裙下摆是半镂空的，随着走路的姿势若隐若现地露出一双雪白修长的腿；腰部收拢成一只手就能握住的宽度，又在胸部微微隆起来，是一种介于少女与成年人之间的性感；淡金色的发梢打着卷儿优雅地披在裸露的肩上，再往上是泛着可爱的粉红色的脸颊；而且她的皮肤在深蓝色的衬托下白得不可思议。  
即使知道进入了Hogwarts的女生都不好惹，Harry也在瞬间和其他男性一样被激发了保护欲。  
Harry突然觉得如果Malfoy带来的女性也和这位姑娘一样，那么他可以完全不违心地说出她要比Malfoy好得多。  
感觉就像处于电影中的慢镜头一样，Harry控制不住自己一直盯着这位姑娘从台阶上走下来，他甚至还错觉这位姑娘冲他笑了一下。  
越来越近了，近到Harry足以看清对方楚楚可怜的小脸上清澈透明的蓝眼睛，甚至还能在对方走动间看到她肩窝上一颗没被头发挡住的小痣。  
而且这个楚楚动人的小姑娘走进了Harry才发现对方还挺高的，至少有一米七的样子……  
——肩窝上的痣。  
操他妈的这就是Malfoy。  
慢镜头消失了。Harry一下子清醒了过来。

几乎吸引了所有人视线的小姑娘走到他面前，优雅又甜蜜地转了个圈展示自己的礼服，然后她很自然地抬起手挽住Harry的胳膊冲他甜甜地笑，“等很久了吗，Harry？”  
操他妈的这个Draco Malfoy还用了伪音。  
Harry能感觉到Malfoy在狠劲儿掐自己胳膊让他说话，但他仅是控制自己的表情不要太惊恐就用上了全部力气，他现在什么都说不出来。  
“上帝啊，Harry，你什么时候约到这么漂亮的姑娘的？”好在Ron的惊叹给他解了围，“蓝裙子？Ravenclaw的吗？”  
Draco依旧挽在Harry的手臂上，只是向Ron侧了个身，“我是Doris，Doris Malory。Harry和我提到过你们。”  
感谢Hogwarts各个分院的所有人都对自己学院颜色的执着，Harry想，很显然Ron根本没有人出来这个人是Draco Malfoy。要是Ron知道他刚刚盯着Malfoy发呆还夸他漂亮，他的表情大概会十分精彩。  
“时间不早了，我们进去吧。”  
Harry最终只憋出这一句，而依然挽着他的胳膊做小鸟依人状的Dor——Malfoy还心情很好地嘟着嘴给自己加戏，“你就是在嫌我来得晚了，我不是故意的，抱歉嘛。”  
这下Ron和Hermione都朝Harry投来了谴责的眼神。

他们踩着舞会的序曲进了场，Harry憋着满肚子的疑问和咆哮，一支舞跳完后就强行半搂半抱着Dor——Malfoy远离了舞池。  
然后在立柱后面触电般光速放开了揽着Malfoy肩膀的手。  
因为这件该死的礼服居然还是露背的。  
Harry是在他们跳舞的时候才发现的，甚至在Malfoy牵着他的手转圈时盯着他背上的蝴蝶骨走神了一秒钟——一个足以让敌人把刀抵上自己喉咙的时间。  
很显然，最开始Malfoy从台阶上下来在他面前转圈的时候他脑子还处于当机状态。  
而且Malfoy绝对用了什么脱毛产品。Harry知道自己垂在旁边的手从指尖一路僵硬到肩膀，他甚至觉得自己的手上现在还留着Malfoy肩头的皮肤上滑腻腻的触感。

Draco还在扮演他的Doris，完全没有抵抗就任由Harry把他拽到大厅角落的立柱后面，把头抵在Harry的肩上笑得直不起腰。  
而Harry快速甩开手的动作显然让他笑得更厉害了。  
“你看那个黄鼠狼的表情了吗哈哈哈哈……”他恢复了自己本来的声音，“……要是他知道……”  
“别那么叫Ron。”Harry打断他。  
“——他大概会选择打死自己。”  
Draco迅速收起笑容变回面无表情的样子补充完了这句话。  
他把自己撑起来离Harry远了些，“你在生气，Potter？”他耸了耸肩，“我不是故意最后才来的，但你得知道，女孩子的衣服确实不太好穿。”  
“所以你做出选择了吗，Potter？”  
Malfoy脸上的楚楚可怜已经不见了。即使齐刘海和鬓角的卷发依旧包裹着他的脸，即使眼角还晕染着桃红色的眼妆，即使涂着口红的嘴唇粉嘟嘟的像果冻一样，他脸上也依旧变成了Harry最熟悉的那种属于Draco Malfoy的挑衅式笑容。  
他们之间的距离还是很近，这让Harry的心跳有点快。他说不清是因为这是他第一次和一个精心打扮的漂亮女士贴这么近，还是因为对面的人是Draco Malfoy——一个皮肤又白又滑的Malfoy。

事情发展到现在Harry也明白了Malfoy根本没有给他选择的机会——他只能选择Doris或者Malfoy，可天杀的Doris就是Malfoy。  
Harry屈服了。  
他本来就只是介意于两个男人扮成男女伴的不和谐感，但既然从父辈起就在争斗的Ron都认不出Malfoy，那大概没有什么人能认出来他的女伴是个男的了。

“所以你下次宴会也会穿成这样？Doris Malory小姐？”舞会还有很长时间，他们不好一直躲在柱子后面，Harry只好在舞池里一边和“Doris”跟着音乐转圈，一边偷偷问他。  
“当然不会，”因为可能被周围人听到，Draco又换回了伪音，“礼服只能穿一次，这是礼仪问题。”  
“所以你和Dumbledore校长合伙耍了我。”  
“我只是想你证明我才是最佳选择。说真的，Harry，你太不了解Slytherin了。”  
Malfoy用伪音念的Harry就像一句叹息，挠得Harry耳根痒痒的。  
怀里的Slytherin显然很了解他的疑惑。  
“扮成任何人（anyone），获取全部可用情报（everything）。你们外院的总是只记得后半句。”  
也许是扮成女性再加上用了伪音的缘故，Malfoy的每句话都没有之前的有气势，听起来就像小猫伸出爪子挠人一样。

“你这样说话不累吗？”Harry突然好奇。  
“你在雪地里趴一整天练瞄准会累吗？”Draco反问。  
累还是累的，但这些训练都是写在他们血肉里的，从来不会刻意去思考。  
“……听着，Mal——Doris，我很抱歉那天在校长室里的话，”Harry突然想到自己还没说出口的道歉，“作为搭档，我觉得你应该知道，我从没怀疑你的目的。”  
Draco下意识正要开始嘲讽他几句，却直直地撞进了Harry认真的眼神中。那双眼睛像翠绿的一汪漩涡，仿佛马上就要把他吸进去。  
“……没关系。”  
他最后只是这样说。

“Doris Malory这个名字是本来就是Ravenclaw的学生还是你编的？”  
“你猜，Harry？我可没承认我是Ravenclaw的。”  
“但你也没否认。”

“话说回来，Mal——Doris，你眼睛的颜色原来是这样的吗？”  
“……”  
“？”  
“你得知道世界上有种东西叫美瞳，直男Potter。”

舞会隔天，Harry刚和Draco商量好作战计划，就被Ron勾着脖子拐进了格斗室。过程迅速到Ron都没理会Malfoy朝他投去的一个不怀好意的笑。  
“你得如实招来，伙计。”Ron即使成年了也带着可爱的小雀斑的脸上写满了严肃，“昨天你的舞伴是怎么和你认识的？”  
Harry不觉得告诉Ron真相是个好办法，“我们有一次出任务——”  
“你得说实话，Harry！”Hermione的声音突然从角落里冒出来打断他，吓了Harry一跳。  
“我查了所有Ravenclaw的人，包括六年级以下的和还未毕业的，没有一个人和她相像。”Hermione的眼睛下面有两个淡淡的黑眼圈，“我还把搜索扩大到其他院，但是全校没有一个人见过她——就凭她那张脸——这是不可能的。”  
Harry感觉自己的嘴角有些抽搐，他应该想到的，Malfoy怎么可能去扮演别人或者是什么不显眼的角色。  
“是Malfoy。”  
他决定说实话。  
“什么？那只小白鼬还有个妹妹？”  
“是Malfoy，Ron，Draco——Malfoy。”  
然后Harry抬手捂住了耳朵，把Ron的怪叫隔到外面。

“你应该告诉我们的，Harry。”Hermione一脸不赞同地说。Ron显然还没从刚才的消息中缓过来。  
“我之前也不知道……我们打了个赌。”Harry不想说得太细。  
Hermione想了想昨天大厅前等人时Harry不自然的表现，接受了这个说法。  
“……那你是怎么知道——他是……？”Ron看起来很难把这句话完整地说出来。  
“就……认出来了而已……”Harry看着好友怀疑的眼神，不得不继续解释，“他肩膀上，有颗痣……”  
“一颗痣？”Ron不可置信地咆哮，“又不是一块胎记——Harry，你知道我身上哪儿有几颗痣吗？！”  
——可是Malfoy身上又没有胎记。  
Harry把这句话吞在了肚子里。  
他后知后觉地发现自己无法解释他为什么会记得Malfoy肩膀上有个小痣，而且他连Ron身上有没有胎记都不知道。  
“Bloody hell……”Ron把自己倒在格斗室的垫子上，“我居然夸了那个小白鼬漂亮——我还盯着他看了好久——”他痛苦地呻吟，看起来无法接受这个事实，“我应该把昨天的自己痛扁一顿埋在这里——”  
这倒是和Malfoy昨晚猜的一模一样。


	4. Chapter 4

“你2点钟方向还有一名警卫在巡逻，Malfoy，走左手边的路。”  
“你得承认，Potter，我可比女性搭档好用多了。”Draco一边弯着腰绕过警卫一边说，“但这种随时可能和他们对打的任务不应该你来上吗。”  
“我可没办法用‘我正在找主人的猫’这种话混过去。其实你就是想瞄准我的头吧，Malfoy。”Harry蹲在别墅外面的树枝上，枪口牢牢的锁盯着Malfoy的脑袋——今天不是金色的了，他戴了黑色的假发。  
“被你发现了，Potter。”Draco一边快速前进一边干巴巴地说。  
“路口往右边拐，第三个窗户就是。”

他们现在正在被认为是“失踪”了的Bartemius Crouch Jr.的别墅里。小Barty成年后就搬离了老Barty夫妻俩，有传言说这是因为身居高位的老Barty无法忍受自己儿子每天和不三不四的人混在一起。但从这个别墅来看，小Barty在脱离家庭后过得并不差。  
主人的“失踪”并没有引起别墅里佣人的异动——这也许说明小Barty经常不留信息就消失一段时间——但他们的工作还是因为缺少监督而有些松散。这为Draco的潜入提供了很大的便利。  
“没有人过来，开始吧。”Harry的枪口在周围扫视了一圈，“我看着你呢，Malfoy。”  
Draco没理他，从裙子下面掏出打洞器和一根带着小圆环的铁丝——是的，他还穿着这个别墅里女佣人的衣服——先在窗户边缘处打个洞，再将铁丝伸进去慢慢勾开窗户的锁，Draco从窗户里翻进去的时候没有发出一点声音。他听到耳机里Harry吹了声口哨。  
“计时器。”Harry在他锁好窗户的时候提醒了一句，“你得在半个小时内出来，下一波巡逻就要过来了，虽然他们确实不太精明，但不能冒险赌他们没有发现窗角的洞。”  
Draco调了手表，快步走到门边把一个红外探测仪挂到门上——Hufflepuff的新产品，扩大了红外成像的角度和距离，可以隔着门板探测外面一整条走廊的红外映像。然后他开始就着战术手电的光环视这个书房，寻找能放保险柜和藏文件的地方。  
“能看到吗？”红外成像是直接传到Harry那边的电子终端的——他们的设备都是学校特制的，不用担心信息泄露问题。  
“可以，我同时盯着门外和窗外，你抓紧时间。”  
“找关于小Barty个人的就够了，我会在还剩三分钟的时候会提醒你。”Harry补充。  
他们是来调查关于Bartemius Crouch Jr.的个人资料的，包括其个人掌握的可以作为王牌的信息，以及查找关于他私下交友情况——有些是不能从明面上获得的。这一切都是为了更好的在宴会上假装成他来接近其他人。最好能顺带查一查他作为V新招募但深得其信任的原因。

然而作为一个书房，这个屋子实在是太大了。  
这是Draco用手电环顾一圈之后的唯一感受。  
他们在潜入前花了半天的时间根据别墅的平面图制定计划，但很显然小Barty近期装修了他的家。  
房间里初步判断存在三个保险柜。书架整个挪开是最大的一个，除此之外还有靠近屋顶的另一个书柜的上层以及一个明显和房间不搭调的落地画像。  
Draco对比了一番，先挪开画框，摸索着打开了藏在画框后面的保险柜。柜门向上抬起后露出大约一立方米的空间，里面零零散散放着些宝石和珍珠，看起来主人完全没有珍重这些东西的意思。  
这个保险柜他开了不到一分钟，而这几乎是最简单的一个。就Draco目前的观察来看，那两个书柜的要比这个难得多——里面的东西肯定也比宝石更重要。  
他把一摞书搬到地上露出密码盘——书柜后面这个与其说是保险箱不如说是一个暗柜。密码锁是老实电话一样的转轮。Draco一边叼着手电开书柜后面的那个一边琢磨，画框后面的那个保险柜基本没有收拾过，看起来就是把一些宝石随便丢进去就再也没有拿出来，大概不是什么重要东西——父母或者是合作伙伴送的。以暗线消息里小Barty对V的忠诚和崇拜程度来看，这些东西肯定都是和V无关的。  
那么更重要的东西藏在哪个地方呢。书柜后面？还是顶上？

“时间恐怕不太够，Potter，你得进来了。”  
三分钟后，Draco松开嘴里的手电活动了一下下颚。这个暗柜的密码有六位，他现在只试出来一半，如果让他再一个人翻找信息很可能会来不及。  
这个暗柜的密码很复杂，Draco只能用另一侧没带耳机的耳朵贴在上面仔细听机关的声音，同时在纸上根据声音推测密码。Harry会提醒他屋外的所有异动，这让他可以更集中于密码拨动中齿轮扭合的声音。他没注意到另一只耳朵里的耳机有两分钟没出声了。  
等Draco推出所有密码准备输入的时候，从他右边伸过来一只手，抓走了他嘴里的手电并且按下了开关。  
他下意识地一个矮身向后撤了半步，左手伸到前面格挡的同时右手顺势去摸绑在大腿上的手枪。然后大脑跟上动作，他才反应过来这应该是Potter进来了。  
来者再次打开手电开关，这次扭转了方向，手电光照着自己，确实是个挑着眉笑得一脸无辜的Harry Potter。

“你下次这样我一定要拿枪崩了你的头，Potter。”Draco把枪放好，就着Harry给他打的手电面无表情地转动密码盘。  
“别说的好像你以前没这么做过一样，Malfoy。”

Harry掏出另一个手电筒开始扫视书房，很快发现画框那里的不自然，“你刚刚看过那个了？”  
“没用的宝石。”Draco毫无兴趣地回答，他更关心这个即将打开的暗柜里藏了什么。  
密码正确，书柜悄无声息地旋转了一百八十度，露出背后一个个没有标签的小抽屉。Harry随手拉开了一个，看到里面塞着关于一个叫“虫尾巴”的人的生平。  
“我知道这个人——”Harry翻了两页突然看到了一张照片，“他之前一直在和我父母以及教父的合照里，但我出生后就没见过他了，而且他们不愿意告诉我这是谁……”  
“Peter Pettigrew……”Draco凑上来看了眼，“二十年前从Hogwarts毕业起就作为V的间谍并为其获得Potter一家的安全屋地址，但在与Potter一家的枪战中死亡——”  
“Potter？”  
“……应该是。”  
Draco皱着眉又拉开了一个抽屉，这次里面的人他认得，是Pius Thicknesse——曾经身处高位但最终被挖出是V的政｜治傀儡的一个人，Draco当年在报纸上看到过他入狱的消息。  
“这里应该只是曾经的V的手下，但不排除还有活着的。”Draco很快下了定论，他看了眼正在倒计时的手表，转身向另一个书柜走去，“你在这里看有没有关于Lestrange他们一家的，Potter，我去开另一个柜子，只剩十八分钟了。”  
“等一下，Malfoy，先去看一下他书桌上有没有暗格，那个桌子不太对，作为一个办公桌它抽屉个数太少了。”Harry翻找着一个个抽屉头也不回地说，“而且跟你们Slytherin一进屋就找保险柜不一样，我们总是先翻最容易打开的。”  
“那是因为你们找的信息都太简单，”Draco说着还是走向了书桌，“这也就是为什么你们Gryffindor都不擅长开保险箱，Potter。”

事实上Harry说对了一半。  
那张桌子确实不止那几个毫无翻找价值的抽屉——塞了三支钢笔、一根蓝黑条纹的拉伸式领带、三块手表以及全新的没有写字痕迹的备忘录。  
Draco把手按到桌面上，用食指指尖细细的敲了一圈，终于找到了一块声音又微妙不同的地方按了下去。  
桌面整个升起来了。  
Harry说得对，这个桌面厚度的确有些超过了，而且露出来的东西更是超出了两人的认知极限——摆成一排的被肢解的人偶，每一个大约有成年人的小臂那么长，都穿着成熟性感的职业装。  
听到声音扭过头来看的Harry：“……”  
Draco一掌把桌面拍回原位，干巴巴地说，“至少这下我们可以确定他是个变态了。”  
毫无品味的领带、一模一样没有设计的钢笔、藏在书桌下面的人偶——至少他不会有一个固定的女朋友。

Draco对着那些娃娃拍了几张不同角度的照片作为日后研究的参考，然后把一切收归到了原位。  
Harry还在翻找那些小抽屉——一共十行十列有一百个，而现在还不到一半。  
Draco没选择加入Harry，他们还有一个书柜顶上的保险柜没有打开，离下一波巡逻还有十一分钟，他们分工的话还来得及。  
书柜的高度有两米多，然而书房内没有梯子，Draco选择直接把脚踩在书柜的边缘爬上去，但厚重的女佣裙子阻碍了他。  
小Barty别墅是欧式风格的，其间的佣人的着装也被统一制定为欧风。女佣的裙子更像是一条前面系扣的又厚又重的收腰大袍子，甚至还有垫肩——Draco决定把这归于小Barty的变态爱好。但这个裙子的裙摆确实影响他踩在书柜边缘的稳定度。  
还好他从来都做两手准备。

“怎么了？”Harry快速翻找有价值信息的同时瞥见旁边那人爬上书柜又快速跳了下来，正想问问他发生了什么，却看到Malfoy手指飞快翻动着解开了身前的那一排纽扣，把女佣的裙子脱了下来。  
Harry迅速扭回头来看手里的资料，速度快到差点闪了脖子。  
但他还是控制不住地用余光瞟着Malfoy穿着白色棉质长袜的小腿和脚踝，内心咆哮着让Malfoy赶快穿好衣服。  
“至于吗，Potter？”Harry用余光看到Malfoy不仅没有穿衣服的意思还向前走了几步，带着调笑的语调，“别假装好像你没偷看过我换衣服。”  
操他妈的Malfoy居然知道。  
“……”Harry只好手忙脚乱地从另一个抽屉里拿出一份资料看，假装没听到Malfoy的那句话。  
“这个抽屉是你之前翻过的。”  
Harry十分确定如果不是时间不允许，Malfoy肯定要抓住这个机会多嘲讽几句，但他们现在只剩下八分钟了。

“扭过头来，Potter，我穿着衣服的。”  
Harry深吸一口气转过身来瞟了一眼——确实是穿着的。  
Malfoy在女佣的衣服里穿了黑色的类似西装裤材质的短裤，为了方便腿上绑着的枪套和刀，短裤长度只到大腿中部。  
操，Malfoy可真他妈的白。  
知道Malfoy穿着衣服并没有让Harry冷静下来，更何况他不小心瞟到了Malfoy上身打底的白衬衣胸前凸起的两团，又感觉是一阵热气往头上涌。  
“说真的，Potter。”感觉大脑要罢工的Harry看着Malfoy面不改色地把手伸进衬衣领子里取出两个硅胶胸垫扔到Harry身上，慢吞吞但十分具有威胁性地说，“你要是还不赶快习惯，我就把这两个东西塞你嘴里让你吞下去。”  
好的，这下Harry冷静多了。

Harry翻完抽屉的时候他们只剩下五分钟了，那抽屉里面东西不少，但能用上的只有几个——Harry拍下了小Barty搜集的关于Lestrange家族的信息，但以Lestrange家在V手下的地位，这显然不是全部。  
他把照片直接传送回学校那边的终端，把这边的书柜恢复成原样。此时Draco还踩在书柜边上贴着保险箱推断最后两个密码，Harry正想过去帮忙，他绑在手臂上的电子终端的报警器突然发出震动并且亮了起来——红外探测仪发现走廊有人进来了。  
Harry一个箭步跨到门边拆下红外探测仪——感谢Hufflepuff，这个小东西好装也好拆——现在距离院子里的巡逻路过书房只剩两分钟了，出去的话很可能会撞到。Harry贴在窗边，准备赌一把。  
他冲Draco比了个眼神，准备打开窗户先出去探路。然而Draco踩着书柜跳下来抱起自己扔到地上的衣服，把Harry拽到了那个画框旁边。

将画框小心翼翼地挪回原位并且从内侧关上保险柜时，他们听到了书房门被打开的声音。  
“那边，书柜上面那个。”一个略显尖锐的女声指使着，“我倒要看看Crouch Junior能找出什么让Dark Lord派我来取的东西！”  
Draco猛地抓住了Harry的手腕——最上面那个保险柜，就是他刚刚还差两位密码没来得及打开的那个——而且他听出来这个人是谁了。  
他们两个挤在一立方米的空间里，腿缠着腿脸贴着脸缩在一起，都在努力放缓呼吸保持静止。  
“密码是342259，把里面的东西都拿出来。”  
外面的声音还在继续，Harry不发出声音地挣动了几下，把手腕扭过来，在Draco手臂上扣了两下。  
——怎么了？他这样问。  
Draco只好用另一只手掐了自己一下平静下来，放开Harry的手腕，在他手上写字。  
——Bella。

Draco对这个有些疯癫癫的姨妈的害怕是从小就有的。  
他记事很早，而且父亲曾经有意将他培养成V手下的小刺客，所以谈论事情或者别的什么的时候从不避开他。那时候他家还在给Dark Lord——Voldemort工作，他还记得当时Bella姨妈就是V手下十分得力的干将了。  
Draco记得在自家的别墅里总能看到父亲和Bella姨妈的争执，他还有一次悄悄问母亲为什么姨妈一直住在自己家，但他的母亲只是摇了摇头，然后把他抱回到自己的卧室。更多情况下他能看到很多又高又壮的年轻人跪倒在Bella姨妈的脚下哭得不像样地哀求着什么，还有一次他听到自家地下室的惨叫，偷偷摸过去，却只能看到Bella姨妈在惨叫声中悠哉悠哉地翘着嘴角涂指甲油——那时他六岁，而这个场景十二年后都让他不想碰黑色的指甲油。  
然而这一切都在他七岁那年消失了，Draco唯一记得的就是那段时间总是不能出门，家教老师也不来了，他整天都能在只有他和父母三个人的别墅里乱跑——但那段时间的气氛很压抑，所以更多时候他也只能待在自己的房间里玩玩具。后来父母带着他搬了几次家，又到法国住了三年时间，父亲在哪里开了新的公司，他也在那边的小学过得很好，就在他以为他们以后就要住在这里的时候，他们又回到了英国，并且他被父亲送进了Hogwarts……

Draco感觉到Harry的手指一直没有离开。他们现在手的位置反过来了，Harry一直在他发呆的时间内轻轻握着他的手腕摩挲着。  
回过神来他把手腕从Harry的手中撤出，握了一下Harry 的手示意他没事。  
“——关于老Malfoy的？”外面Bella哼了一声，“那他这次还算找到点东西。”  
慌乱和懊恼一下撞击了他——他猜到那是什么东西了，Draco再次在黑暗里瞪大了眼睛。他应该先去查看那个柜子的，或者他再快一点找出密码——  
Harry的手捂上了他的嘴，Draco才发现自己呼吸的频率变快了。  
无边的黑暗中他看不到Harry的眼睛，Draco知道Harry肯定充满了疑惑，但他没法解释，尤其没法现在就给Harry一个解释。  
他只能调整着呼吸克制百爪挠心的懊悔，努力思考一个挽回的计划。

保险柜小得要命，虽然不是密不透风的设计，但空气的流动也没有多好。周围的空气越来越浑浊，他们只能期待Bella一行人赶快离开。  
外面另一个声音说，“Barty这里看来藏了不少东西，要不也把其他地方的打开看一下？”  
Bella的高跟鞋声近了些，Harry在确定Draco呼吸恢复平稳之后放开了自己的手，伸到后腰想掏出自己的枪。  
Draco掏出自己大腿上缠着的那把HKP7摸黑递到Harry手边，这把是握式保险，可以比普通手枪更快出手。如果他们两个人里有谁要打先手，那必定是Harry。  
Harry摸出来这是Draco在训练时也经常使用的那支，他接过去，又把自己腰间塞着的那把塞给Draco备用。他向前挪了一点挡住Draco半个身体，上半身前倾，虚握着枪对准门缝，保持一个只要保险柜被打开就可以开枪冲出去的发力姿势。  
Bella似乎在房间里绕了一圈，她的高跟鞋敲着走近又走远，半晌她冷哼一声，“算了吧，我对他的变态收藏可没兴趣。”

Bella把资料拿走了。  
他们听到Bella高跟鞋的声音逐渐远去的时候才放下心来，保险柜里浑浊的空气只剩下他们两个人急促有力的心跳。Draco能感觉到Harry湿热的呼吸就在自己耳边，也知道Harry肯定有很多疑问，但Slytherin六年间的训练被他忘到了脑后，他连一句托词都编不出口。  
Draco看着Harry的方向想努力看清他的眼睛——他知道Harry也在盯着他——但他能看到的只有一片黑暗。交缠的呼吸中他听到Harry说，“你还好吗，Malfoy？”  
——Potter居然先选择了这个问题。  
Draco偏了偏头，他依旧只能看到Harry的轮廓，但他知道Harry的绿眼睛一定比这里的每一颗宝石都漂亮。  
他的心跳还在叫嚣着，耳边全是血液冲击鼓膜带来的的蜂鸣声，他盯了Harry的轮廓，知道Harry肯定和自己一样。  
四周都黑乎乎的，但这并不妨碍他凑上去碰一下。

“这里太暗了。”  
两个人的嘴唇贴了一秒，Draco听到自己这么说。

然后他的鼻子撞上了什么，接着半边嘴唇覆上了一个软软的东西，那个东西以一种磨人的速度慢慢摸索着覆盖到他整个嘴唇上。  
“确实太暗了。”  
他听到Harry这么说。


	5. Chapter 5

Harry现在正和一个青春洋溢的Draco Malfoy走在街上。  
事实上Hogwarts的训练让他们在明明是学生的年纪里早就褪去了学生气。连日常总是穿T恤和宽松牛仔裤的Harry都不敢说自己是个大学生，更何况是除了训练服就是衬衫和西裤的Malfoy——但他现在确实任谁一眼看上去都是个刚进入大学的男孩。  
宽松的休闲七分裤，略大一号的棒球衫，戴在脖子上的大耳机和头顶的棒球帽；配合他压在帽子下面露出来的棕色的小卷毛以及轻快的步调。Harry不得不在Malfoy对着公寓楼的管理员露出一个大大的十分灿烂的笑容的时，狠狠掐住自己的大腿来控制自己不要惊讶地张大嘴。

“好久不见了，Malfoy先生。”  
“好久不见，”Draco露出一个带着些不好意思的灿烂笑容，“最近学校里太忙了，有我的包裹送过来吗？”  
“有的，都堆在那边了，希望没有损坏。”管理员十分和蔼，看起来对这个大学生一样总是笑着的Draco Malfoy很是喜爱。  
“谢谢您，不会坏的。”Draco眨了眨眼睛，“我们学校要办一个舞会，那些是我买来想要送给女朋友的礼服，您知道的，女孩子们总是要挑选很久。”  
“噢，您可真是贴心，”管理员露出一个会意的微笑，“什么时候我儿子也能有这份心我就可以不担心他的恋爱问题了。”  
“……不过Greengrass小姐今天没有一起来吗？”  
“我还瞒着她呢，”Draco指了指站在一边的Harry，“我想先让我大学的好友帮我参谋一下。”  
“那我就不耽误您的时间了，快上去吧Malfoy先生。祝您有一场愉快的舞会。”

“认真的，Malfoy？我还不知道你有一个女朋友。”  
离开管理员视线后，Harry终于可以放开掐在大腿上的手指。他迫不及待地开始问第一个问题。  
“认真的，Potter？你还需要知道我有没有女朋友？”  
亲切可爱的大学生Draco挑了挑眉，又变成了那个熟悉的Malfoy。  
“……”  
“……是Astoria Greengrass，我租这间公寓放东西的时候她比较能帮我掩饰一下。”Draco解释。  
“放……东西？”  
“否则我怎么解释偶尔会被管理员代收的女装？白痴Potter。”

Draco打开公寓门把Harry让进去，然后关上门之后满意地看到一个愣住的Potter。  
“这……都是你的？”  
公寓是开放式的，可以一眼从门厅望到大卧室，除了三把椅子和一张大床之外没有任何家具，目光所及之处都是一个个摆好的衣架，上面挂着各式各样套着透明防尘袋的女装。  
Draco翻了个白眼没有理Harry。事实上他还有另一间塞满了男装的公寓，但他现在并没有必要说这些。  
“你得跟我进来，选一件小Barty会喜欢的他女伴的衣服。”Draco已经开始在那一堆衣服中翻找，“虽然我没指望你的眼光，但也得保证到时候你不会一天都一脸白痴地盯着我的衣服看。”  
“……嘿，我可没这么做过。”  
“学校晚会的时候。”Draco拎起那条Harry格外熟悉的蓝色长裙，“我真的很怀疑你们Gryffindor的训练是有多松散，才能让你周围的人都没从你那仿佛生吞了十个鸡蛋的表情里发现出不对劲。”  
事实上Hermione和Ron发现了，虽然是从你那个和学校没有一点关系的假名里。Harry清了清喉咙没把这句话说出来，他学着Draco的语气说，“我也不知道Slytherin的训练是有多奇怪，才能让全校的人都没发现那是你。”

Draco终于停下了他翻找衣服的手。  
“我得让你试试，”他慢吞吞但很有威胁感地说，用一种让Harry无比后悔并且愿意付出一切代价来把自己之前的话吞进去的语气，“我得让你试试Slytherin式训练。”

十分钟后，Harry被迫脱掉了身上的所有衣服——除了内裤，难得好心的Malfoy保留了他穿黑色平角裤的的权利——套上了一条红色的、有着巨大层叠的纱质下摆的、抹胸长裙。  
还是蓬起来的那种。  
虽然Harry自己也不知道到底是这种还是Draco拎出来的另一件看起来紧绷绷地裹在身上的丝绸质感的裙子更会令他崩溃，但现在让他更崩溃的显然是脚上那双六公分的高跟鞋。  
Harry知道自己现在看起来肯定糟糕极了，他清楚地知道自己的三角肌和肱二头肌和这个抹胸裙子格格不入，他可能看起来像个穿了情｜趣｜内｜衣的大猩猩。而且面前这个金发——现在是棕发——的混蛋Malfoy根本没打算隐藏自己的笑容。  
“你得让自己放松点，Potter，”Draco面不改色地踩进了一双大概比Harry这双鞋跟高一倍的鞋子里，“否则这玩意会让你能负重越野20公里的小腿疼到抽筋。”  
Draco还穿着来时的那身休闲运动服，宽松的七分裤下的小腿白生生的，却踩了一双大概十公分多的黑色高跟鞋。他看起来混搭极了，但他伸出一只手邀请Harry跳舞的姿势就像是穿着最规范的舞会西装的绅士。  
而且他稳得仿佛还穿着之前的平底运动鞋。

Harry又无法控制地盯着Draco的脚看，毕竟他已经在六公分的鞋上感觉小腿肌肉时刻都紧绷着，他不知道Draco为什么要自己去踩那个高跷。  
“如果我要带着你跳舞，Potter，”Draco又翻了个白眼，他观察能力确实很强，而且Potter现在脸上的疑问简直可以具象化到一个一年级的Slytherin都能看懂，“你至少不能用一个接近一米九的身体在不到一米八的人怀里转圈。”  
“我还要跳舞？！”Harry看起来受到了极大的惊吓。  
“希望你会女步，Potter。”Draco漫不经心地补充，然后他干脆放弃了绅士式的邀舞，直接拽过Harry不知道该往哪里放的手，“而且不能踩到我的脚或者崴了自己的，除非你想要扮演成一个因为四处躲藏而摔坏腿的惨兮兮的小Barty。”  
Harry立马用了十二分力气站直，并且感觉自己的小腿肌肉发出了抗议。

Harry感觉自己浑身上下都不自在极了。裸露的肩膀和背部让他控制不住地想要耸肩缩脖子，胸前的那两块乳胶更是怪异得很——天杀的Malfoy给他系这个的时候还假笑着说，“我觉得你对这个肯定很有兴趣，考虑到你上次一直盯着我的胸。”  
“Mal……Malfoy，你上次在裙子里穿了裤子的，我能不能也……”两条大腿肉贴着肉的空荡荡的毫无布料的摩擦让Harry忍不住开口求饶，至少给他一条像上次Malfoy穿的那种短裤也行。  
“需要我提醒你你穿的是礼服不是女佣装吗，Potter？”Draco干脆抬高了手臂迫使Harry又跟着他的节奏转了一个圈。不得不说，看Potter在自己擅长的领域里手足无措让Draco开心多了。  
“……那你之前……舞会……”Harry脸上写满了不敢相信。  
“可怜的Potter，你的眼镜已经无法支持你的视力了吗？难道你已经瞎到看不见那条裙子镂空花纹开到大腿根？”

Harry不敢再问下去了，他甚至不敢想Malfoy当时里面穿了什么。连转身时看到那条蓝裙子都让他感觉脸上热度上升。  
“我不知道你怎么能忍受这种训练……”Harry嘟囔着。  
Draco挑了挑眉，突然停下舞步弯腰——十公分的鞋跟使他无法在不借力的情况下弯曲膝盖——从床底拿出了一把巴雷特M107，毫不在意穿着红色蓬松的大裙子的Harry露出的夸张的“我问错了什么你是不是要杀了我”的表情，把枪扛在肩上继续带着Harry跳女步。  
“我知道你能用这把枪，Potter，但即使是在Gryffindor，能在1.5公里外用这把枪精准射击的，每年又能有几个人？”  
Harry觉得现在的Draco看起来就像是个异装癖变态杀手，即使知道他不会真的一枪崩了自己，但能在一公里外把活人撕成两半的M107的威力还是让Harry不自觉的挺直了背，以课上被老师抽查的态度认真思考了一下，然后回答，“最多不到二十个。”  
他听到Draco冷笑了一声，“在Slytherin，每一届像我这样的不超过十个。”  
“而且大多都是女性。”  
Harry瞬间就懂了他自信，或者说是骄傲的来源。

“但我这是第一次见……”Harry有点习惯自己的高跟鞋了，他一面小心着不踩到Draco的脚——虽然他怀疑那双高跷并没有能让他踩上去的地方——一面嘟囔着为自己解围。  
这是实话。即使是在Hogwarts待了整整六年，Harry也不知道那群Slytherin们每个周末都在阴森森的地窖里学什么——他们是唯一一个会使用地窖教学的分院，其他三个院的课程至少都是在地上的教室或者训练场。而且他和Draco搭档的这么多次任务，这还是第一次知道他能变成一位让人看不出来的货真价实的女性。  
Draco撇了撇嘴，“因为我们之前的任务都没有这个需要，我简直怀疑这个任务是Dumbledore那个老头子故意的。”  
事实上Draco在心底里十分庆幸这个任务被分到了他手上。但凡其他什么人来做，Malfoy家的资料都有可能被公布于世。  
他需要一个计划——这几天他除了日常训练就一直在宿舍里思考这个问题——最好是一个能在完成任务的同时保证Malfoy家的那些资料全部销毁的计划。Draco不自觉地又开始咬着下唇思考，即使最差的情况也要保证销毁资料，但是毕业任务……

“嘿，你在走神。”  
舞步不知不觉停了下来，Harry用手背托着Draco的下巴迫使他抬头，“你在想什么？”

Harry觉得Malfoy这些天不太对。  
他们前些天从保险柜里钻出来的时候是Harry先出去的，他握着枪环视了一圈确认没问题之后才转身叫Malfoy出来，但平时尖牙利齿的Malfoy甚至都没对他那一句“come out”进行回应。  
（*come out，既有出来的意思，又可以暗指出柜。）  
再后来他们回到学校汇报之后，Malfoy也好几天没有找他训练或者决战或者别的什么。事实上今天是Harry第一次在任务之后见到Malfoy。  
而且Malfoy也没有对他这身滑稽的打扮嘲讽太多——他正常情况下可以嘲讽的语言大概是今天的十倍以上。  
“如果你介意那份关于Malfoy的资料，”Harry试探着说，“虽然我不知道那是什么，但你在意的话我们可以计划一下，在任务结束之后偷回来。”  
Draco被Harry用手背抵着下巴，被迫抬头盯着Harry的眼睛，一时半会儿不知道该说什么好。  
“Malfoy，你得知道，即使你当时打开了那个保险柜你也拿不走那份资料的。否则当时我们都得被Bellatrix发现。”Harry把Draco手里的枪拿过来扛在自己肩上，顺便甩掉了那双高跟鞋。  
“等着次任务结束，我们可以去找Dumbledore商量一下，”双脚重新踩上地面的感觉让Harry觉得重获新生，他的语气也轻快了些，“……或者我们可以不告诉他，趁着这次任务偷回来……”  
Harry开始掌握主动权带着一言不发的Draco转圈，并且配合他的举动好让他在舞步中脱掉那双高跷。  
“……以后再说吧，”Draco撒了个谎，“或许我父亲可以解决。”

他不敢冒任何不利于Malfoy一家的风险，哪怕这个人是他任务的常用搭档，哪怕这个人的眼神真诚极了，哪怕这个人几天前跟自己在保险柜里吻得难舍难分。  
但那只是一个吻。  
但这是Harry Potter。  
是父母都差点被V杀死在安全屋的Harry Potter。Draco不敢冒一点风险让Harry知道自己家族在那段时期是效忠于V的。  
“你怎么还和刚入学那会儿一样，”Harry显然信了，“你当时就总把你爸爸挂在嘴边。”  
“我可没把他挂在嘴边。”  
“哦，你当然有。”  
“……”  
“但说真的，Malfoy，如果有什么我可以帮到你的，你得跟我说。”  
Harry最后这样说。

Bellatrix的宴会规模不大，托Draco良好的化妆技术的福，Harry成功地扮成小Barty进入了会场。  
“我怀疑你在耍我，”Harry在舞池里贴在Draco耳边咬牙切齿地说，“你没告诉过我女装礼服也可以穿裤子。”  
“你不知道不代表没有，而且我不认为我有义务教你女装礼服有多少种。”Draco——现在又变成Doris了，贴在他耳边说，“而且很显然小Barty喜欢这种风格。”  
他穿着红色的露肩上衣，除了腰部用一根宽条的蝴蝶结勒紧外上下都是硬质的布料堆成的花朵一样的形状——Harry无法描述这种衣服，他只觉得Malfoy把自己的上衣穿成了一个沙漏形状——下身是同样亮红色的女士西装裤和黑色的高跟鞋。  
不得不说，Malfoy不管穿成什么样的衣服——女式礼服或者男士运动装——只要他想，他都可以跳得和从小接受礼仪训练的女性一样好看。而揽着他的腰的Harry不得不控制自己的脑子，以防再去思考今天Malfoy里面又穿着什么样的内｜裤。

事实上Draco说得对，而且宴会里的所有人显然都很了解小Barty对于女伴的兴趣问题。  
一曲结束后，走过来的Bellatrix——现在应该称呼为Lestranger夫人——冲他们说的第一句话就是，“看来你的审美还是一成不变。”  
Draco行了个简洁的礼，“Doris Malory，很高兴见到您。”  
“Doris……”Bella玩味地笑了一下，转头看向Harry，“真遗憾你从‘山鸡’的手里逃出来了，但你的资料我已经交给Dark Lord了，所以其实这里没你什么事了，Bartemius。”  
“我还是希望我能亲自向Dark Lord递上我搜集的信息。”Harry用低沉的声音说，“毕竟我们都不知道如果要经过多少个人才能传递过去。”  
“这就不劳烦Crouch先生费心了。”Bella带着冷笑说，“我会亲自把它送到Dark Lord手中的。现在我还有事，恕我招待不周。”  
Harry不好多说话留下Bella，只能看着她离开。并且感觉Bella在离开时还看了Draco一眼。

“还是那份资料？”Harry把Draco带到一个偏远的餐台前，小声问他，“你得说实话，Malfoy，那里面的东西很重要吗？”  
“……”Draco顿了顿，只是说，“关系到我家族的存亡。”  
“那你去找它，我留在大厅里打探关于V的消息，”Harry当即下了决定，“很大概率东西还在书房，现在还来得及。”  
“但是……”  
“你还有什么要说的？Malfoy？”Harry眯起眼睛仔细打量他，“如果你自己有什么计划——”  
“我这就去书房。”  
Draco说完转身就走。他能感觉到Harry的目光一直追随着自己，然而他不能回头——他从以这身打扮进入宴会的那一瞬间起就无法回头了——但他只觉得自己脚下自二年级之后就可以踩得如履平地的高跟鞋，现在需要用尽全身的力量才能不摔倒。  
他刚刚在Harry的打量中绝望地发现自己爱着Harry Potter。  
一个在他的计划里要被他出卖的Harry Potter。

“Doris Malory小姐，嗯？这是你的名字吗？”  
如果说在走廊里飞快行走时Draco还抱有一丝侥幸的话，站在书房门口的Bellatrix却狠狠地打碎了这份侥幸。  
Draco只好用最快速度调整自己的心态，进行自己的原定计划。  
“当然不是了，Bella姨妈，”他换回自己本来的声音，“希望您还记得我。”  
“Draco。”Bella又是那种玩味的语气，“我在听到你名字的一瞬间就觉得是你。老Malfoy在背叛了这么多年之后，又让你来干什么？”  
“父亲让我给您送上一份大礼。”  
“哼，我可不信Lucius那家伙有安什么好心，你的条件？”  
Draco虚握在身侧的手不自觉抓紧了些，大拇指指甲在食指侧面狠狠地掐了一下，“我听说小Barty搞到了一份关于Malfoy的资料。”  
“你是来代Lucius来亲吻Dark Lord的脚尖的吗，小Malfoy。”Bella昂起头，用尖利的声音说，“Malfoy一家在躲了这么多年之后终于认清了现实？”  
“我只是认为，Dark Lord不需要详细知道我们这些年都在做什么。”Draco能感觉到自己的指甲已经狠狠地掐进了肉里，“而且我认为我的大礼足以弥补。”  
“所以你这是一份求和礼物？”  
“我更希望这是一份等价交换。”  
“可事到如今我还不知道你的大礼是什么呢，我亲爱的侄子。”  
“Harry Potter，James Potter的独子。我想这一定比Malfoy一家的资料更能得到Dark Lord的青睐。”

Bella眯起眼睛看了看自己这个穿着女装的侄子。她已经快十年没有见过这个孩子了，但他的长相显然还有小时候的影子。而且Doris——这是Draco小时候给家里那只他骑着的小马起的名字。  
Malfoy一家这些年来的叛逃其实已经是不争的事实，但他们过于狡猾难以追踪，而他们的主人在上次绞杀Potter一家时受到重创，这些年来一直在蛰伏着不好进行太大的动作。他们本来是要利用Malfoy早年间的犯｜罪｜证据作为威胁，来获取Malfoy家的经济脉络支持……  
“我怎么才能相信你能把Potter带来呢？”  
“Bartemius Crouch Jr.，您说我为什么要以这个样子待在他身边这么久呢？”Draco逐渐找到了主动权——虽然Bella现在对于Malfoy家归顺的说法半信半疑，但至少她同意了用Harry来换取资料，“我不知道凤凰社让他扮成这个样子做什么，但显然他已经在我们的笼子里了。”  
“好吧，我亲爱的侄子，”Bella最终还是同意了，“你把他带过来，然后你拿走你们家的资料。”

Bella等Draco走远了之后，又叫来一个警卫，和他说了点什么。

Harry是从宴会厅里的警卫增多的那一刻感觉到不对的。  
他在打探消息方面没有Draco在行，加上还在扮演Bartemius Crouch Jr.，言多必失，更多情况下只能通过观察来判断。到现在为止也只是锁定了五个看起来身居高位总被奉承的人。  
但现在的时间不够他继续筛选了。  
Harry尽量降低存在感，面不改色地从大厅里撤出去，直接撞上从书房方向快步走回来的Draco。  
“我们得快点走，宴会厅里人多了，他们可能要有什么动作了，你资料拿到手没？”  
“还没，”Draco艰难地咽了咽口水，他的嗓子堵着让他难以说话，“但有线索了。”  
“可惜我们要等下次机会了。”Harry拉着Draco的手腕飞快地往侧门走——大门极大可能被封锁了。  
“走这边。”Draco咬了咬嘴唇，拽着Harry走向另一条走廊。  
而Harry毫不怀疑地跟着他拐了方向。

“……虽然现在说这个不是时候，Malfoy，”Harry开口似乎有些犹豫，但Draco没心思思考这些，他满脑子都在想要怎么才能把Harry骗到Bella那边——他可以之后用尽一切努力给Harry找一个逃出来的机会，但他现在不敢向Harry承诺任何事，也不敢告诉他任何事。  
“……等你不穿这身女装了，我有事要告诉你。”  
“去他妈的Harry Potter！”内心的无奈和焦虑似乎找到了一个爆发口，Draco无法克制自己说出的话，“都什么时候了你能不能放下你对女装的偏见？”  
“我穿成这样有影响到你吗？”  
“如果你介意干脆回去找Dumbledore换个搭档。”  
Draco知道自己该停下了。在Bella的地盘吵架终究不是什么好选择。但他停不下来，他只能靠这种无意义的吵闹发泄自己的心情。他内心充满了对Harry的愧疚，但他现在已经把所有人都推到悬崖边了。  
直到Harry一个跨步上来直接用手臂抵着Draco的前胸把Draco推到了墙上。  
“因为我他妈的没法对着这样的你表白。”

Draco一瞬间就安静了下来。  
有那么几秒他在思考是不是可以对Harry全盘托出他的计划，然后祈求Harry能够配合自己，但现在连他自己都不能保证可以活着出来，更何况给Harry一个担保。  
“你肯定要误会我把你当成女孩儿了……”Harry在发现自己的手抵着Draco的皮肤之后又手忙脚乱地把手臂放下来，“如果我需要解释这个那还不如等你穿男装了……”  
“如果等你看到男装的我的时候还能这么想的话……”Draco叹了口气，不给Harry反应时间，直接从腰间层叠的褶皱下掏出电击枪抵上Harry毫无防备的侧腰。  
Harry软倒在Draco的手臂上，记忆的最后是听到Draco小声的道歉。他说“我很抱歉，Harry，但我是一个Malfoy。”  
Draco顺着Harry倒下的方向扶着他瘫坐在地上。现在只有他自己站在悬崖边上了，最后的一条路刚刚也被他亲手摧毁了。  
“虽然不能保证……”Draco亲了亲毫无意识的Harry的唇角，“但我会尽一切努力让你逃出来的。”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry从一片混沌中清醒过来的时候，脑子里还在回荡意识里最后的那句“我是一个Malfoy。”  
这个天杀的混蛋。Harry咬牙切齿地想，他明明说过好几次可以一起讨论一下计划的。  
双手被分开绑在椅子扶手上，双脚也被分开绑在椅子腿上。椅子是合金的，大概就是为了防止他背身把椅子摔坏直接逃脱。  
不过应该不是Malfoy的杰作，他们两个一起练过审讯，Malfoy大概更清楚需要把他双膝和大腿也绑在一起才行。  
好在这群人——百分之九十是Bella或者V一行人——没有蒙他的眼。

Harry小范围地移动头部观察四周。他应该是被扔在一间地下室里，很有可能依旧在Bella的房子里；地下室里空荡荡的只有他坐着的一张椅子和旁边的一张桌子，那桌子看起来显然并不是给他读书写字的；他的左侧方地下室的门口有一个球形摄像头，一直亮着的红光证明了他正在被监视。  
没什么有用信息，Harry干脆低下头开始沉思——他们把他绑到这个地方但没有下狠手就说明他应该是还有用的，那他现在能做的就只有理清思路，静观其变。  
首先要想的就是Draco Malfoy。  
Harry咬牙切齿地想，等这次结束他要把这个小混蛋带去格斗室狠狠地打一顿，或者在训练场用枪喷他满头满身的油漆。  
不止是因为他一声不吭地就制定了这个把自己交出去的计划，而且这个混蛋还打破了他完美的告白计划。

Harry是在大厅里和其他人周旋时突然想到的。他太习惯任务里作为搭档的Draco Malfoy了，也太习惯作为对手的Draco Malfoy，即使Malfoy以一种完全的女性装扮出现在他面前，Harry想到的也只是，“这下Malfoy又比我多了一个技能”。  
但那个吻的感觉实在是太好了，即使Malfoy只是蹭了一下就退了回去，但还是想让他追逐要更多。  
现在回想起来Harry也不太确定自己当时有没有伸舌头，他只记得Malfoy那双总是喷射着毒液、看起来说一个词之前都要仔细雕磨成嘲讽模样的嘴唇尝起来柔软得不可思议。  
Harry本来以为这是个错觉，大概是当天Malfoy用的唇膏什么别的东西带给他的，毕竟Malfoy扮成女性的时候比他认知里的所有人都要好看。  
但是他错了。  
无论是穿着不搭调的高跟鞋还是光着脚，穿着男士的运动衣棒球服站在公寓里和他跳舞的Malfoy，一样好看得令他忍不住就想凑上去。  
是他的嘴唇在想念Malfoy的嘴唇。  
而这种想念在他一个人待在大厅里时达到了顶峰。

Bella的宴会不是公开性质的，只有少部分的生意伙伴收到了她的邀请函，而这一部分也很可能是V的手下们。Harry在一个个意思目标中周旋的间隙控制不住地开始思考“如果现在在这里的是Malfoy他会怎么做”，直到他下意识地把宴会厅里的所有人都和Malfoy做了个对比，Harry才发现自己根本就是希望这个已经斗嘴两千多次的搭档能一直在身边。  
Harry分心思考了一下他的其他搭档们——一起出任务的人从不局限于同一个——但印象最深的永远是Malfoy。他占据了Harry脑中的大半个区域，昂着头叫嚣着“他们都比不上我”。  
而Harry发现自己也没有想跟其他人出任务到天长地久的意思。  
也许不是他的嘴唇在想念Malfoy的嘴唇，而是他一直在想着Malfoy。

或许他还可以考虑回去打Malfoy的屁股作为惩罚。Harry想着，几乎要把自己逗笑，他惊奇地发现自己很确定Malfoy有个好屁股——同时这一年以来他总是盯着Malfoy换衣服的谜题也解决了。  
Harry没费心考虑Malfoy不喜欢他的情况——毕竟就像Malfoy在他脑海中占了那么大一块地方一样，Harry相信自己也能在Malfoy的脑中圈一大块领地——而且上一次是Malfoy主动的，Harry敢肯定那个小混蛋就是随便找了个什么借口凑上来。如果周围不是那么暗他还可能会说什么手滑了之类的。  
毕竟如果真的是不小心，这个小混蛋能说出的话大概要多出十倍。

不过现在不是思考这个的时候——即使Harry刚刚确实在脑中把回去之后怎么惩罚Malfoy演练了个遍，并且这让他自己有点激动——但他现在需要迫切思考的是为什么Malfoy会一句话都不透露直接把自己绑给这群人。  
首先能确定的就是这肯定和Malfoy家的资料脱不开关系。  
如果Malfoy执意不提资料内容，那么很可能这并不是什么好的资料——多半是曾经的犯罪记录或者什么牵连的。Harry对Dumbledore领导的凤凰社并不算了解，他只知道从Hogwarts毕业的一部分人都是这个组织的，比如他的父母和教父之类。  
Harry翻找了从小到大能记住的关于父母和教父讨论的内容——他们总是背着他聊这些，所以知道上次他才知道关于“小矮星Peter”的事。但即使翻遍了所有记忆，他印象里的凤凰社也从未提过关于老Malfoy的事情——也或许只是他们不在他面前提到——但考虑到这么多年都没有被针对的Malfoy一家突然被踢到台面并且自己还有了个名为Malfoy的搭档，那么最大胆的可能性就是Malfoy一家和Dumbledore达成了什么协议并且藏了起来。  
现在想来六年级最后那次任务里Fenrir问的也是关于Malfoy父母的问题，当时以为只是图财，现在看来Malfoy一家以前跟V有牵连也不是没可能。  
Malfoy当时怎么说来着，他的父母根本不在法国……？所以看样子Malfoy对他家里的事情了解得很清楚——至少远超过Harry了解自己家父母的程度——所以在任务前他们制定计划时Malfoy才那么肯定如果他进入Fenrir的宴会一定会吸引到Fenrir的注意力，根本不是因为什么他是个看起来弱小又无助的小少爷，也不是因为什么Fenrir喜欢他这个类型的。  
他一定得把这个小混蛋抓回来打屁股，应该用牙齿咬遍他全身直到他求饶再也不这么做。Harry用自己的犬牙磨了磨下嘴唇，泄愤一般试探着该用多大力道惩罚小Malfoy。

直到地下室的大门响了一声，Harry才把自己从已经蔓延到天边的思考中拽回来——Gryffindor擅长的从来都不是精打细算，Harry更是这一特质的代表人物。如果坐在这儿的是一个Ravenclaw或者Slytherin，再或者是Hermione，大概早就考虑了五六种可能的逃脱模式。  
Harry更倾向于顺势而为。  
当然了，Malfoy总会嘲讽他这是没有脑子只有肌肉的莽夫才会用的方法。  
又是Malfoy，根本不给他脑子留一点空闲的Malfoy。

高跟鞋有节奏地敲击着地板越走越近，Harry没有抬头。在对现状没有把握的情况下贸然把自己的表情暴露在来人或者监视摄像头的角度都是不可取的。  
“Bartemius Crouch Jr.……不对，是Harry Potter，”来人用一种很熟悉的略偏中性的女声念着他的名字，“一个Potter，来这里干什么呢？”  
被尖锐的手术刀抵上了喉咙，Harry被迫抬起头，如愿以偿地看到了一个刚才一直在他脑海里乱逛的Malfoy——还是全然的女性版本的。  
他又换了一身衣服，之前的来参加宴会时的妆没有变，只是把一只盘在脑后的头发放下来扎了个低马尾，他现在踩着高跟鞋套着白大褂，活脱脱像一个医生。  
考虑到他拿手术刀抵人喉咙这件事，他大概是个变｜态｜杀｜手｜医生。

既然Malfoy在这里念出了他的原名，那么很可能他就是因为这个才用电击枪使自己失去意识的。也不知道绑了自己有什么用……Harry思考着，压制着咆哮“Malfoy你什么意思！”的想法，继续琢磨Malfoy为什么换了件衣服了还是女装——是他还需要这个身份？  
抵在脖子上的手术刀又压了压，Harry感觉自己的脖子一定被划破了。他现在只能指望这个小混蛋下手能有点分寸，否则回去就不是打一顿能解决的了。  
“Doris……？”Harry试探性地开口，敏锐地察觉到手术刀的力度收回去了些——虽然还是牢牢的贴着他的咽喉。  
“嘿，sweety，发生什么了？你要玩什么play吗？”  
Harry努力掐出一种“宠爱顽劣的女朋友”的声音——感谢这么多次任务里学到了Malfoy的一点点装模作样——然后满意地看到对面的Malfoy僵了一下。

Draco没想到Harry会这么说。  
他做好了万全的准备以防Potter直接叫出他的名字——毕竟按他在Bella姨妈那里的说法，Potter应该只认为他是个符合小Barty审美的女性——但Potter没有，他不仅叫了自己的假名，还装出一脸状况外的样子问自己怎么了。  
Bella让自己来审问Potter这一点确实是Draco没有想到的。虽然Bella想要用这种方法在不暴露自己的情况下试探他的忠诚度，但很显然这给了Draco更好的帮助Potter逃跑的机会。他自己没法跑，Malfoy一家的资料还在Bella手里，他必须要在审问之后回到Bella的书房——她正在那里透过监视器看着这一切。

“Honey，我们可以谈一谈，你想要什么吗？”  
Potter还在装一个被爱迷疯了的傻男人，这个状态让Draco不好应付。不过他也不需要真的给Bella打探出什么——Hogwarts的学生在正式毕业之前都是完全保密的，他们会有一套完整的作为普通学生的假身份。所以Bella不会知道这些年他在干什么，也肯定压根没指望一个在庄园里长大的小Malfoy能做出什么像样的审问。  
她只是需要一个人来折磨一下Potter，顺便用这种方式毁掉他们之间还可能存在的任何友好关系。  
如果要达成这个目的，Draco暗自祈祷着，希望Potter能保持他们Gryffindor皮糙肉厚的传统，别多回答也别多说话，至少得扛几轮药物作用。  
这下Potter大概真要恨他了。即使他现在为了让Bella相信他是以这个姿态骗到伪装成小Barty的Potter，还没有来得及换回男装。

“别装了，Harry Potter。”Draco把心里乱七八糟的想法都塞到一边，他们Slytherin的训练从来都是要求对情绪收放自如。他把手里拿着的两个注射器和药瓶放到了一遍的桌子上——这下Harry明白这张桌子大概是用来放审问物品的了——“你得告诉我们你扮成Bartemius是要做什么。”  
“那你接近我是为什么呢？”Harry不动声色地反问。他现在掌握的信息太少了，但凡说出口都很可能出错。他只能先从Draco手里套一些出来。  
“注意你的身份，Potter先生，是我在问你问题。”  
“我只是被安排的，”Harry耸了耸肩，但被绑在椅子上的姿势让他这个动作有些滑稽，“有人花钱让我这么做罢了。”  
“Harry Potter，James Potter的孩子，你显然没学会你父亲是怎么在安全屋绝地反击重创Dark Lord的。”  
Draco走进了一些，一边走一边解开了自己身上白大褂的纽扣，然后直直的贴到了Harry面前。  
他站得太近了，Harry能闻到他身上有些辛辣的香水味——这还是今天出门时他看着Malfoy喷的。  
Draco缓慢地把手里的手术刀插进左边大腿上的绑带里，像是有意放慢了动作，引着Harry的眼神也不由自主地看了过去。  
他竟然换了条紧身的西装裙——Harry的视线不可避免地在Malfoy平坦的小腹停留了一秒，他的思维又回到了“Malfoy今天到底穿的什么内裤”的环节。或许这次还多了一些，关于“Malfoy是怎么把那玩意藏起来的”。

“看来你不想好好回答了，Potter先生。”  
Draco依旧用那种熟悉的伪音说着，Harry敢肯定这是因为至少有人还不知道他的身份——而且考虑到他并没有对自己叫他“Doris”产生异义，那么很有可能在监视的人眼里，Harry Potter也不知道这个人是Malfoy。  
“我再问你一遍，你来这里是受了什么人的指使？”  
Harry盯着Draco手里的那两瓶药，他不确定那是什么，但看样子他很难逃过这一轮了。  
“Sweety，你手里拿着什么，想来点刺激的？”  
“别装得一副深情款款的样子了Harry Potter，我们都知道你是凤凰社要员的儿子了，所以，你是受他们的指挥？”  
“……”Harry沉思，那就是关于凤凰社的部分已经在他们知道的范围内了，大概是从小Barty被“失踪”的时候的那条消息开始。那么现在的问题就是他们是否知道凤凰社这次的目标具体是什么。

“听说过巴比妥盐酸和安非他明吗，Potter先生？”Draco事实上庆幸于Harry的沉默，这让他后续的一切可以更早地进行。他一边把两个小药瓶里的药液吸入注射器，一边慢悠悠地问。  
他的手没有一点抖动，Draco在这一刻无比感谢学校的训练。他和Potter进行过审讯的训练，也进行过药物抗性练习——Draco不得不说他还很享受那些看Potter在药物作用下挣扎的时光——但那都是在有专业医师在不远处候场的前提下进行的。  
学校不可能毁掉他们的健康，但他却不一定。他现在只能祈祷Potter撑住这一切。

“镇定剂和兴奋剂，”这个问题好回答多了，Harry干脆配合着给出了今天第一个良好回答，“我碰巧是个喜欢看医学剧的人。”  
“我希望你碰巧喜欢他们的效果，”Draco缓慢地把巴比妥盐酸注入Harry的左臂静脉，在看到Harry不自主地翻白眼要睡过去的时候，将另一支注射针插入了他右臂。Harry被迫在一口剧烈地喘息后醒了过来。  
“心脏过山车的感觉还舒服吗？”Draco换了个针头继续吸满药水，“我想现在我们可以好好聊一聊了。”

“说真的，我没想到你有这么顽强。”Draco扔掉了第十组针头，靠在桌子上说。  
他其实有点慌了。这两种药一起的效果他没有尝试过，但从现在Harry完全无法控制的喘息声来看应该不是很好。  
“你说的……好歹我也……是James Potter的儿子……”  
“你早晚得说的，毕竟我的药还剩不少，别撑着了，Potter。”  
“You wish.”

“那我们开始第十五轮，Dumbledore派你过来干什么？”  
“你看……”Harry感觉自己心脏要爆炸开，他的喘息听起来像破旧的风箱，他感觉自己的上衣从衬衫到外套都被汗湿了，脸上更是不断有汗水滑下。  
“你们都知道了凤凰社……嘶……还知道Dumbledore……那还要我说什么？”  
“说他们派你来干什么。”Draco知道Harry要说些什么了，不管是真是假，这都让他感觉可悲的庆幸——至少Harry可以不用继续被折磨了，但他不知道Harry现在有多恨自己。  
Draco扔了注射器上前一步抓住Harry的头发迫使他仰头，那双总是明亮的像绿宝石一样的眼睛现在眼神已经有些涣散了，他显然不能再继续下去了。

“可能……”Harry盯着Draco的眼睛，突然笑了一下，“可能是派我来遇见你。”  
“我要你说实话。”  
“这就是实话。”  
“再说一遍派你来干什么？”  
“派我来……告诉你我爱你。”  
“胡扯。”  
“实话。”  
“你的目的？”  
“我爱你。”  
“Harry 、Potter——”  
“我爱你。”

Draco突然就问不下去了。  
他保持着揪着Harry头发的姿势啃上了他的嘴唇，他能感觉到Harry几乎是在他凑过去的一瞬间就把他的嘴唇咬出了血，但Draco不介意。他试着在唇齿交缠中把一直藏在嘴里的东西渡过去，但不到一秒钟就又被Harry推了回来。而且这让他们的吻更激烈了，唾液混合着血腥味交缠在一起，甚至让他有些腿软。  
直到Draco感觉有什么冰凉的东西抵上了自己的大腿。  
是他的手术刀刀柄。  
他咬着Harry的嘴唇看着他的眼睛，那双绿眼睛现在清醒得很，没有半点涣散的样子。  
操他的Harry Potter。  
即使知道他说的所有话都是为了引自己凑近，Draco还是任由Harry借着他身体的遮掩把手术刀藏到了手腕下。

Draco迅速改变自己的原定计划，他狠狠地吐出嘴里藏着的刀片——这才是他一开始准备暗中递给Harry脱身的，然而最终的作用只是在唇齿交缠中划伤了他们两个的嘴唇。  
“你们都是怎么检查的？他嘴里藏着的刀片都查不出来？”Draco退开一点距离扭头盯着摄像头，“这让我有些怀疑你们的诚意。剩下的你们自己查吧，现在把我要的东西准备好。”

Draco转身走出了地下室，Harry还能听到他问门口的两名警卫，“Lestrange夫人是不是还在书房？”  
得到肯定的回答后他就离开了，顺便丢下一句，“里面那个人很危险，看好他但别靠近。大概20分钟之后等我和Lestrange夫人说完话她会亲自下来审问。”  
好吧。Harry一边握着手里藏的手术刀一边平缓呼吸，看在这个小混蛋还是有点有用的消息的份上，他可以到时候少打他一拳。


	7. Chapter 7

十分钟。  
Draco边走边想，不知道Harry能不能再等十分钟再划开绑着他的绳子。  
他最好能。Draco祈祷，他愿意收回之前所有对Gryffindor没脑子的嘲笑，期望Harry能够听出他话里的意思。  
当然，他也得想好如果Harry已经跑了，他要怎么从Bella手里把资料骗回来。他是个Malfoy，而一个Malfoy总会不择手段拿到自己想要的。

书房的门是开着的，而且门口没有警卫员站着。Draco很难判断这到底是好还是坏。他没有隐藏自己走来的声音，只是控制着脚步让高跟鞋敲击地板的声音听起来平稳还带着些愤怒。  
“……有点东西，去请Riddle先生过来。”  
临走到门口，Draco听到Bella指示警卫员的声音——这很好地解释了门口为什么没人站岗。她尖锐的声音里带了些癫狂，Draco很确定肯定是有什么使自己的疯子姨妈热血沸腾了——相对的，这种情况更方便Draco把资料套出来。  
Riddle——Draco在内心过滤着这个姓氏。Bella的私人宴会是不公开参与人花名册的，他之前和Potter也只能在宴会厅里靠对话来打探。有些商界政界大亨的名字就是刻在他们脸上的，但有些人——比如这个Riddle——Draco也只能记得是近几年才逐渐被写在各大邀请函上的名字。  
显然，他现在需要先记住这个名字。

“Lestrange夫人，”Draco调整好表情站在门口，“我想我已经证实了我的诚意，虽然我对您的手下搜身能力有很大的不满，但我还是希望能拿到属于我的报酬。”  
房间里还有一名警卫，Draco继续用伪音说，“我希望您遵守承诺。”  
Bella站在书桌后，低头看着监视器屏幕，脸上的表情介于要笑不笑之间，看起来阴森森的。  
“可你并没有问出什么东西。”她指出。  
Draco站着的角度看不到屏幕，他也无法根据Bella的表情猜测Potter是否还乖乖待在那间地下室。  
“但我至少好好地折磨他了不是吗？您看得可还尽兴？”Draco反问。  
Bella嗤笑了一声，终于把视线从屏幕上挪开，“你和你父亲很像，Draco。”被叫到本名，Draco不由得皱了皱眉。“你们总想尽最少的力拿到自己想要的，不是吗？”  
“我们只是等价交换罢了。”  
Draco微微昂起下巴，他说话间一直盯着Bella的眼睛，希望自己能看起来更自信一点。他曾经怕这个姨妈，现在也怕，但现在他不被允许害怕。  
而Bella也在盯着他。  
一分钟后，Bella从书桌后的保险柜内取出档案袋用手掂量着，眼睛斜斜地打量Draco，“你真的值这个价？”  
“我？”Draco露出今天的第一个笑容，“Harry Potter值得就够了，不是吗？”

Bella又瞥了一眼屏幕——这个动作让Draco的呼吸一滞，即使Potter明白了他的意思，他来到这里也大概快十分钟了，每一秒Potter都有可能割断绳子逃跑，他必须尽快把东西拿到手。

“好吧，来拿走你想要的。”  
就在Draco思考是否要执行备用计划直接动手的时候，Bella终于同意了。“看在你母亲的面子上，Draco。”  
Draco没有伸手，他上前一步：“我要怎么相信这就是全部的？”  
“小少爷，”Bella又嗤笑了一声，“这种东西怎么可能有第二份。”

那就是对了。Draco终于接过那个档案袋——重要情报通常是不能存在复制品的，因为这样更容易导致情报被泄露或者篡改。而Bella显然也不觉得逃得老远的老Malfoy能教他儿子什么东西。  
档案袋里是Malfoy一家自效忠V以来的全部资料——包括其多年前利用商界地位为V敞开的财路，以及在V大势已去之后投奔Dumbledore的凤凰社之后的证据。很难想象小Barty是如何搜集齐了全部的。  
“老Malfoy自己干出叛逃的事儿还让儿子收场，哼。”Bella从书桌后面走出来，扔给Draco一只打火机，“快点收拾完，我可以好心带你去Lord面前求饶，Draco。”  
“那还是多谢姨妈好心了。”  
Draco翻出前些年为V做事的证据，用打火机烧了个一干二净。

V想要利用的应该是之前的犯罪证据，这样才能威胁到Malfoy家，使自家再像多年前一样为V打开商路——自上一次V垮台之后Malfoy一家就开始自寻出路，凤凰社的担保以及难以追寻的犯罪证据使得Lucius最终免受牢狱之灾。虽然全家还是由于被V的忠实信徒们追寻而到国外躲了很长一段时间，但现在他们也重新走上了正轨，V想要再次借用他们势力就是最好的证明。  
调查这些的小Barty早就被凤凰社抹杀了，现在只要把这些证据清理掉，就没有什么能够摧毁现在的Malfoy家——Draco也就是为了这个而来的。  
而Bella轻视了多年前叛逃的Malfoy一家，她不信虚伪势力见风使舵的大Malfoy不会回来，更不信懦弱的Malfoy家小儿子能做出什么。  
她到现在都以为Draco要抹去的只是不想给Lord看到的，Malfoy一家曾经在他失势之后为凤凰社提供消息的证据。

“现在，小Malfoy，是我带你去见Lord表示忠心的时候了。”Bella用一种高高在上的赏赐的语调说，脸上写满了喜悦和狂热，这让Draco不自觉又想起了那个Lestrange夫人其实是V的情｜妇的说法。  
“当然，我——”  
“夫人，Riddle先生说他直接去地下室——”  
Draco周旋的话被突然跑过来的警卫员打断了。  
Bella迅速回到书桌后面去检查监视屏幕，不到一秒就猛地抬头瞪向Draco。

这么看来应该是Harry跑掉了。

明明知道这是肯定会发生的，但直面Bella的愤怒还是让Draco紧张到甚至有些反胃——这是从小写在骨子里的对她的恐惧，Hogwarts六年的训练都没有抹去。  
“Draco，你想要说些什么吗？”Bella的每一个词都仿佛从喉咙深处挤出来的。  
“我记得我说过你们的搜身——”Draco想要继续周旋。  
“你到底来干什么！”

事到这一步Draco没由来地胆大了起来。能够威胁到Malfoy一家的资料已经被销毁了、Harry也脱离了束缚——不用怀疑他肯定跑得出去——现在除了自己的命，已经没有什么害怕失去的了。  
“你看，”Draco干脆点燃了手里剩下的资料——他现在身上没法藏枪，手术刀被Harry拿走一把之后也仅剩左边大腿上的一把，火光是他夺得先手的机会。“并不只有你见过小Barty的变态爱好。”  
“你——”Bella怒不可遏地打开手｜枪保险。  
“夫人，地下室——”又一名警卫跌跌撞撞地跑进来。  
Bella猛地调转方向往门口冲，只留下一句“你们解决了他。”  
回应一般的，枪声在她出门的瞬间就响了起来。

Harry是顺着枪声找到书房的。  
Malfoy在离开地下室的时候提到了20分钟，那么这段时间内他肯定还是要做什么的。Harry一边平复呼吸一边在内心数秒，直到将近15分钟时才飞快地用刀划开了缠在右手腕上的绳结。  
因为不确定监视器那边是否还有人在盯着，Harry在自由活动后的每一秒都在抢时间。打倒守门的再顺势抢走他们的枪并不难，这俩人的格斗大概连Malfoy这种Slytherin都比不过；摸出门外的时候Harry其实思考了一下是否要去寻找书房和很可能在里面的Malfoy——他到现在也只猜到Malfoy是要用自己换家族的资料，但至于他接下来准备怎么做，一个Gryffindor很少能猜对一个Slytherin的心思。  
但Harry很快做出了决定开始上楼寻找书房——他怀疑如果他不把Malfoy这个混蛋绑回去，那他可能再也不会回到Hogwarts了。  
Harry压抑着依旧狂躁的心跳——十几轮的药物效果并不容易退去，他的血管和心脏都叫嚣着想来一场爆发，然而这一切都在看到一个上半身沾满了血但还固执地拿枪指着门口的Malfoy时凝固了。

“你——”  
Harry发现自己无法发出其他声音。他是想狠狠地惩罚Malfoy的私自行动，但显然并不需要拿他的命来换。

“Potter？你还回来干什么？”  
这个浑身是血坐在地上的Malfoy竟然还一脸不赞同，这让Harry浑身的血液又开始狂躁。“我回来看你死了没。”  
“那大概要让你失望了。”Malfoy慢吞吞地说，翻了个白眼让Harry看书房里倒下的三个警卫，其中一位Harry眼熟得很，正是他在地下室门口放倒的一个——显然他还倒得不够彻底。  
“你……你还能走吗？”  
“我没事，Potter。”Draco迅速调整了自己的状态，Harry还愿意回来找他，这大概是他最不敢想象的结果，他愿意为这个回来找他的Harry——即使语气并不好——放下自己所有尖锐的刺。  
“我可以给你解释，Harry，一分钟就好，帮我守个门？”他放软了语气叫Harry的名字，这显然起了作用。  
“Malfoy，你最好给出个可以信服的解释。”  
Harry还是调转枪头守住了书房的门，他把肌肉紧绷的后背暴露给Draco的样子让Draco的嘴角弯出一个小小的笑容。

他在和Bella交谈的过程中一种用的伪音，加上高跟鞋和短裙的辅助，即使警｜卫能从他们的谈话中发现不对劲，也很难摆脱惯性思维——他们的枪子都是冲着Draco的心脏去的——Bella可能不会犯这样的低级错误，但警｜卫的这个行为给Draco争取了反杀的时间。  
Hufflepuff在制作宛如防弹衣效果还包含着血包的胸垫的时候可能没费心思思考这是给谁用的，但事实上每个Slytherin的学生都对这玩意熟悉得不行——经常伪装他人的需求使他们很难穿普通的防弹衣，Hufflepuff还有一个专门的课题就是如何将常见的衣物制造成可以抵御致命伤的装备。  
Draco把已经破裂废弃的胸垫抽出来扔在一边，脱掉自己沾满了血的女装。他飞快地扫了一眼Harry的背，又从自己内裤中取出垫板，把手伸进去调整了一下一直被压迫的老二，最后扒了一个身高跟他差不多的警员的衣服套上。

“Harry，”收拾完一切不到一分钟，Draco搜完了警员身上所有的枪，递了两把给Harry，安静地看他在瞪了自己一眼之后把枪别在后腰，“走这边。”Draco先于Harry走出书房向右拐去，他抿了抿嘴唇补充了一句，“如果你还信我的话。”  
“你觉得呢，Malfoy？”  
他感觉到Harry的枪口抵在了自己的后腰上，这让他更不敢扭头去观察Harry的表情。

如果说有什么比任务中背叛自己的搭档还被抓到更疯狂的事，那大概是他还和这个搭档共同偷了一架停在Bella别墅天台上的小型运输机。

运输机的驾驶座和货仓是没有格挡的，货仓里也里没什么东西，Draco靠在离驾驶座较远的内壁机身上，咬着嘴唇观察Harry的表情。  
黑着脸坐在驾驶座上的Harry一直没有说话。运输机起飞的动静显然吸引了Bella的注意，Draco这个角度也能看到显示屏中运输机后部多了几个黑点，Harry的驾驶也开始忽上忽下颠簸了起来。  
Draco在第一次颠簸时顺手摸上了腰间，才发现Harry甚至都没有收缴自己的武器。

“这是我的计划，Potter。你应该知道V曾经差点杀死你父母……”  
Draco突然开口。虽然这不是个好的时机，但是飞机颠簸地越来越厉害了，Draco怀疑自己再不解释就来不及了。  
“我父亲……Malfoy一家当时是V的手下……”  
“当时？Malfoy，是不是我现在对你没有用了，所以现在又是Potter了？”  
Harry的语气让Draco想到了曾经的自己。  
“他们后来转投Dumbledore，给凤凰社提供消息。”Draco咬了咬嘴唇，“Harry，Bella手中有我父母曾经是V手下的证明，可以直接让他们被关二十年的那种……”  
“哦？所以现在又是Harry了？”  
飞机颠簸得更厉害了，Harry反而开了自动驾驶模式从驾驶座上离开，暴躁地在狭小的机舱内走来走去。  
“那只是个计划，Harry，我肯定我能让你——”  
“一个计划？”Harry到机舱尾部环视了一圈拿了什么东西，又回到Draco所在的位置，“我在之前问过你多少遍你有什么打算，你怎么说的？”  
他一拳凿在Draco耳边，“你觉得我会因为这个先把你和你父母扔去监狱？Malfoy？一个计划？你该死的要爆掉我的心脏然后告诉我这只是个计划？”  
“我……”这样的Harry让Draco有些害怕，他看起来完全发狂了，眼球内爆着红血丝，“你冷静一下，Harry，我们得好好谈谈。”  
“你他妈的想听听我现在的心跳速度再说话吗？我们没什么可谈的！”  
“我们……”Harry凑得太近了，即使是暴怒状态，这也只能更加速Draco的心跳。之前藏在保险柜里时那种头脑发昏只剩血液冲击耳膜的声音又回来了，Draco控制不住地盯着Harry的嘴唇，它正由于愤怒而微微张开着，能看到里面紧咬着的牙齿。他们刚从Bella的别墅里逃出来，即使在被自己关到地下室折磨之后，Harry居然还愿意把自己带上这加运输机。这一切都让Draco想不顾一切地吻上去，去撬开Harry咬紧的牙齿，去舔舐他口腔内的每一个地方，即使被咬出血也没有关系。  
“那我们谈个恋爱吧。”他脱口而出，随即把头别向一边不去看Harry。  
“……什么？”  
“谈个恋爱，你，和我。”  
也许是Harry没那么暴躁的声音给了Draco勇气，他再次把头扭回来，克制着自己想要盯着Harry嘴唇的欲望，凝视着Harry的双眼。他敢肯定自己的耳朵一定红透了。  
Harry还是没有说话，虽然他现在大概茫然超过了愤怒——Draco很熟悉这种状态，他知道这是Harry消气的前奏。Harry的愤怒很容易被其他事物分心，这是他们长久以来斗嘴中积累的经验。  
Draco决定更进一步——是他有错在先，他需要让Harry看到自己的诚意。  
Draco伸手拽过Harry依旧撑在自己耳边的手臂，将他的拳头伸展——不得不说Harry任由他动作的行为让Draco内心更有底了一点——他把Harry的手掌按到了自己喉咙上。  
“来感受一下吗，Harry，”Draco在Harry收紧力道的时候克制着条件反射的挣扎举动，顺从地仰起了头，“我的心跳一直和你一样快。”

Harry这下不敢给Malfoy听自己的心跳了，他感觉自己浑身的血液都在欢呼着涌向心脏，他还在生Malfoy的气，但不可思议的，他又有点想笑。  
“我……”  
雷达发出凄厉的警报，飞机从后方被锁定了，而Draco还在剧烈的颠簸和喧嚣中顺从地盯着Harry的眼睛。  
“听着，Malfoy。我还是很生气，但这个等我们回去再说。”Harry把手从Malfoy脖子上放下来，一把把他推到舱门边上，又把手绕到后面狠狠地拍了把他的屁股——并且满意地看到Malfoy下意识地皱着眉往自己这边贴了过来。  
“你现在得相信我，”Harry说这，一边把Malfoy和自己用绳索绑起来系了个登山扣，他再次拍了拍Malfoy的屁股，这次没那么凶了，“腿缠上来，别尖叫。”  
“什么——”  
一个显然没太搞清楚现在状况的Malfoy让Harry内心的火气又消去了些，他就着两个人环抱的姿势打开了飞机的舱门。  
“你得相信我不会把你摔下去，这个该死的运输机上只有一顶降落伞，”Harry还是开口解释，面临着生死的危机却不可思议地让他冷静了下来，“我已经给Dumbledore发了定位和求救，他们会来接应我们。”  
“Harry，你也可以自己——”  
“虽然有登山扣，你得自己挂在我身上了，Draco。”Harry强硬的打断了Draco的话，并且拖了拖他的屁股给他借力往上了一点，然后腾出一只手摸出自己腰间的手枪，“我不知道你们Slytherin练习跳伞的频率，但是，好吧，你实在害怕可以咬我一口。”

警报声的越来越尖，他们快被击中了，然而Draco的内心却突然跃过了紧张的弦，陷入一片恍惚的平静。他感觉到Harry凑过来亲了下自己的嘴角，他听到Harry又嘟囔了一句“相信我，好吗”。还没等他开口“好”，他就已经被Harry抱着滚落到了地上。  
运输机冒着黑烟在远处坠毁，追击的枪声也听起来离他们好远。  
“……还好吗？”  
Draco跟着Harry的动作站起来，下意识地回了句“我没事。”  
关于之前Harry的那个问题，Slytherin虽然进行过跳伞训练，但和那种三天两头把跳伞当饭吃的Gryffindor们显然还是不一样的。在此之前Draco已经很久没有毫无防备地从高空跳下来了。虽然现在意识还没有太回笼，Draco还是抬头盯着Harry的脸，试图判断他还有多生气。  
然而Harry挑眉冲他眨了眨眼睛，笑得一脸促狭。  
“硬了？”  
Draco条件反射地低头看自己裤裆，即使这套随便扒来的警服裤子不是贴身的，顶出来的一个大包也相当明显，这让他有些尴尬——高空失重感引发的生理反应大概是每个开始训练的小菜鸟都要经历的，事实上最初还有同学有过射在裤子里的惨例。但这显然不应该是他这个已经七年级的学生应该有的反应。  
而Harry还继续在旁边煽风点火，“怎么样，射出来没？”  
这让Draco忘记了之前俩人实打实的不合，在飞机上那几句没被回应的关于“恋爱”的话题让他后知后觉感到尴尬，更何况他还缠在这个没回应他的家伙身上不知道什么时候硬起来了。  
Draco怒视着Harry的眼睛，咆哮着掩饰快要把自己烤熟的尴尬，“你们Gryffindor的跳伞课程难道就是为了性｜骚｜扰吗？”  
“我……不是，对不起……我……”  
Draco没想到这一句话能让Harry也变得看起来跟他一样尴尬。Harry脸上的调笑不见了，换上了一付手足无措的样子。  
“我太开心了，”他最后说，抬起自己的手臂吻了吻Draco缠在上面的手指——Draco现在才发现他一直紧紧地抓着Harry的手腕，力道大得让周边的皮肤都泛着一层无力的青白，“虽然我还在生气，”Harry补充了一句，“但你相信我这件事，还是让我很开心。”  
“说真的，Potter，你一定要每一句话都提一遍你很生气吗？”Draco把僵硬的手指移开Harry的胳膊，干巴巴地说。  
“因为我确实很生气，Draco，”Harry用一种心情很好的语调说，“不过我也可以给你把这个小麻烦解决之后再生气。”  
“你……你要——”Draco再次语塞，这不是他和Potter的对话中经常发生的，这个突如其来的进展也不在他的预料之内。他僵硬在原地，无视自己裤裆里那玩意因为自己的想象而兴奋地抽搐了一下。  
下一秒，Harry突然变脸把他掀倒在原地滚了几圈，子弹飞过他们的头顶落在离他们不远的地上。  
某种意义上讲，Bella和她手下轰过来的枪弹还把Draco从困境中解救了出来——至少他现在不用带着一个坚硬的老二开始躲枪子。

他们降落在一大片种着玉米的农田中，放眼望去除了满地的玉米苗和垒起的稻草堆之外，都没有别的房子可以躲——如果Bella从空中扫射的话，他们大概插翅难逃，然而不知道他们的飞机出了什么故障，至今没有在这片地头顶盘旋过。  
Harry和Draco抢过来的警卫手枪的射程不足以跟对方抗衡，两人只好猫着腰在玉米地中躲藏着前行。好在现在快到九月了，玉米苗足有一米多高。

“我们往西北方向走，Dumbledore之前的联络说他们从那个方向接应，”Harry拽着Draco藏到稻草堆后面，这地方虽然平坦，但如果没有空中扫视，找到他们还是有点困难的，“现在声音这么大，他们应该快找过来了。”  
Harry扔下一把用空的枪，头也没回地问，“你还有多少子弹？”

“我想吻你。”Draco突然开口。  
“什么——？”  
“我只剩一把枪了，七颗。”Draco咽了咽口唾沫，重复了一遍，“我想吻你。”  
“我还有一把半。”Harry顿了顿，有些垂头丧气地开口，“我也想吻你，炮火纷飞下的浪漫什么的……但显然如果我们这么做了，大概都得死。”  
“……而且我还在生气。”Harry补充。  
“我很怀疑你对浪漫的定义，真的。”Draco被逗笑了，凑过去用自己的枪和Harry那把只剩一半子弹的换了一下，顺便亲了亲他的唇角，“那你先欠着。”  
Harry跟着撅了下嘴，看起来委屈极了。  
枪声快扫过来了，他们需要再换一个地方。

这个吻没有多久就被还上了。  
前来增援的Weasley夫人一发火箭炮直接把Bella炸上了天，他们缩在接应的卡车的后车厢角接了一个绵长的吻，Harry乱糟糟的头发上还插着几根稻草。


	8. Chapter 8

“你去。”  
“不，你去。”  
“我不生你气，你去。”  
“我才不怕你生不生气，你去。”  
“你是为了家族这么做的，Draco，所以你更应该做个了结。”  
“你是对方一直就想杀的，Potter，所以更应该由你了结十七年前就应该死去的那个人。”

“你们两个，”Luna坐在方桌的另一端，用手臂垫着下巴趴在桌子上，看着正面对面争执的两个人，“如果不了解你们，我大概要以为你们都不敢去了呢。”  
她的声音轻飘飘地在空中浮过去，引爆了旁边的两个人。  
“我怎么可能不敢去！”异口同声。  
“放松点嘛，Harry，Draco。”她一手一个拽下因为她的话站起来的两个人，“我说了是假如，假如我不了解你们的情况。”  
“可你也没有——”  
“哦，事实上我还是很了解你的，Draco。”Luna冲着Draco眨了眨眼睛打断了他的话，“我知道你是Harry很多次任务的搭档，所以你不可能是个不敢去的人。”  
“我——”  
“你说得对，Luna，事实上他特别敢。”Harry意有所指地再次打断了Draco，“他甚至敢在没有搭档的情况下进去。”  
“我可没听过这一部分，”Luna的兴趣一下被点燃了，“Harry，你必须要给我讲讲！”  
“事实上，你被分过来——”  
“闭上你的嘴Potter，这里没人会把你当哑巴。”Draco在被打断两次之后，终于抓住机会打断了别人一次。  
“嘿，我需要提醒你我还在生气吗，Draco？”Harry用一种Draco很熟悉的表情挑眉看着他——这是Draco最经常做的表情。  
提到这个让Draco有些词穷，他动了动嘴唇，有气无力地反驳，“……需要我提醒你一下，你刚说了你不生气吗。”  
Harry耸了耸肩，放轻了声音，“那是在你同意去的前提下。”  
“不，还是应该你去。”  
他们又回归了最初的争论。

Weasley夫人的卡车停在校门口的那一刹起，Draco就僵住了。回到学校意味着他需要向Dumbledore解释他们任务的过程，以及为什么会最后沦落到需要求救——这还是他出任务以来的第一次，相信也是Harry的第一次。他僵硬地跟着Harry走到了校长室，僵硬地问好，并在Dumbledore问他们是否打探到V的消息时，僵硬地用一句“Riddle”打断Harry那句“我们缩小到了五个嫌疑人。”  
校长室里仅有的两个人都看着他，他在这种注视下更僵硬了。  
“……Tom Riddle，”Draco努力从干涩的喉咙里找出自己的声音，“近几年来新起的一个姓氏，Bellatrix曾经先后提到他的名字和Lord，并且对此人格外重视。”  
“我确定的五个人里也有他的名字，”Harry补充，“但仅凭Bella的话并不能确定他就是V。”  
Dumbledore意味深长地看了两人一眼，Draco只好暗自祈祷他不要问起自己是怎么听到Bella提起这两个名字的——虽然他觉得这个狡猾的老头子肯定知道了什么。  
“看来你们还没来得及核对信息。”Dumbledore最终只是这么说，他绕到校长室的电脑后面调出一份档案——与白发苍苍的老头子外表所不符的，他相当擅长操纵电脑。“Tom Marvolo Riddle，他也是我们最近开始怀疑的对象之一。虽然一直以代号V称呼他，但我想你们都还记得他全名叫Voldemort。”  
“I am lord Voldemort？”Harry突然大喊出声，吓了Draco一个哆嗦。  
“你发什么——”  
“I am lord Voldemort！”在Draco把话说完之前，Harry又大声重复了一遍，这次比上一次更有底气，“所以就是他了！”  
“是的，在此之前只有60%的把握，感谢小Malfoy先生提供的消息。”Draco抬头，正好看到Dumbledore冲他眨了眨眼睛，“你们完成的很棒，可以毕——”  
“但是我——”愧疚心推使下，Draco不得不打断了Dumbledore的话，他没有办法就这样混来一个毕业证书。他深吸了一口气，“但是我在任务中……”  
说出真话并没有想象中的那么容易，Draco在Dumbledore饶有兴趣地眼神注视下，罕见地卡壳了。  
“但是你们成功弄清楚了V的真身，”老校长摸着一把胡子给他解围，“任务完成了，不是吗？”  
“只是你们之前就怀疑的消息，而且我们因为……而且我们还求了援助！”  
“Malfoy，援助是我——”  
“闭嘴Potter，如果不是——本来我们不会需要援助的。”  
“如果不是你，我们可能也无法肯定V当前隐藏身份的化名是Riddle。”

Draco看起来还想说点什么，但他确实很难把自己所做的事情在Dumbledore面前说出来，剖析自己和承认错误从来不是Malfoy的强项。更何况即使再给他一次机会，他依旧会选择去保护Malfoy家的资料不落入V的手中。  
“事实上Harry说得对，不管怎样，你们都完成了任务。”Dumbledore开口终止了两人的争吵，他慢慢地开口说：“你们是最适合这项任务的。也许你们有注意到称呼问题，我叫Harry的名字，是因为他希望摆脱父母的英雄光环；而叫你小Malfoy是因为你把家族的荣耀看得比什么都重要。”  
“除了你们，没有人能把这项任务完成。”Dumbledore又重复了一遍。  
Draco微微睁大了眼睛。

他父亲关于Dumbledore的说法果然没错，他们的老校长的狡猾远在其他人之上——他大概一开始就从哪些渠道得知了Malfoy家资料可能被泄露的事，所以才故意将这项任务作为他的毕业任务。  
除了Malfoy家的人，没有人会选择去抢夺保护那份资料。  
除了Harry，没有人会在被他临时改变的计划出卖之后，还能返回来带着他一同逃离。

“当然，如果是介意求援这件事，”Dumbledore从办公桌边上的糖果罐里摸出一颗糖塞到嘴里，并且给有些僵硬的两人各塞了一颗。他换了一种轻松的语气，“Hogwarts的学生毕业前的任务都会由我们的特工个暗中跟随，以防你们失误造成太大漏洞——虽然你们没有过，但Molly太太一直是你们的后援。”  
“什么？！”这显然是他们没有想到的。  
“当你们还是学生的时候，你们是被允许犯错的，”Dumbledore走上前来按住两个年轻的学生的肩膀，“但等你们毕业之后，你们不仅必须完成自己的任务，还需要成为这些年轻的学生的新的后盾。”  
“你们做好这个准备了吗？”  
两人不约而同挺直了脊背，他们入校的那天起的目标就是成为一名合格可靠的特工，能称为他人的后盾是对他们能力的最大认可。  
“做好了！”

“所以我才说你们可以毕业了。”Dumbledore又拍了拍两人的肩膀，“不过考虑到你们刚才的话，我不得不怀疑你们是不是任务中出了什么小失误——”  
“我们没有——”Draco猛地拽住Harry的袖口制止他抵赖的话，们的所有谎言都瞒不过这位白胡子的老校长。   
“附加任务，Harry，小Malfoy先生，去完成V的暗杀，”Dumbledore略一思考之后这样说，“不过介于你们上次的表现，你们大概需要一位军师来规范一下计划……”  
“我想Ravenclaw的Luna小姐正合适。”

“所以——”被校长指名适合他俩的Luna此刻还垫着手肘轻飘飘地说，“这才是我被突然叫过来的原因？”  
Harry还是把这个故事掐头去尾又含糊其辞地讲了一遍——Draco没法制止他，即使知道Harry不是真正的生气，但只要他把这个词搬出来，Draco就总会失去所有战斗力。  
这个人现在可是他的男朋友了。Draco想着，他当然愿意包容一下自己男朋友的小脾气，或许还可以考虑为他收回一点自己尖锐的刺。  
“事实上，我总觉得这离你们互相谦让杀死V的机会还很远，你确定你没省略什么吗，Harry？”  
不愧是Ravenclaw。Draco在内心为另一个学院鼓了个掌——虽然他无比自豪于自己的学院，但不得不说，比起肌肉莽夫Gryffindor和机械怪人Hufflepuff来讲，Ravenclaw们的脑子他还是很赞赏的。  
“呃……”他有小脾气的男朋友显然一点都不尖锐。Harry由于被自己省略的那些细节而有点不好意思——这种表情在他肌肉结实身上看起来有些诡异，但却撩拨着Draco想要亲吻他的欲｜望。  
“所以还是让Draco去……”  
“不，你去，你需要——”Draco一秒决定放弃包容重新拣回他的尖锐。  
“所以你们一起去不就好了！”Luna没有追问，反而提出了一个有些疯狂的设想，“看在你们其实都很想杀了他的份上，不如都别让，谁抢到人头算谁的。”

这就导致了他们现在的情况。  
Luna说得没错，虽然他们一副V已经是待宰羊羔一样把击杀他的功劳推来推去，但实际上他们都很想亲手了结了那个前前后后作恶十几年、害了两辈人的罪人。  
Draco从储藏室出来的时候身上已经换好了服务员的服装——两边的袖口都藏着一小管装着毒液的注射器，和自身发色相似的浅金色半长的假发被他在后面扎了个细小的马尾。Draco左手端着摆放了酒杯到托盘走进宴会大厅时，果不其然听到耳机里又传来了Harry的声音。  
“嗨，Draco。”  
Draco翘起了唇角，借着托盘的遮挡回复，“Do you miss me？”  
“嘿，小坏蛋，你抢了我的台词。”  
那边除了说话声之外静悄悄的，Draco穿梭在宴会的人群中环顾四周，最终锁定了连接庭院的那扇窗。“我还没抱怨你抢了我用枪瞄准你的头的机会呢，Potter。”  
他冲着那个方向扬起一个自信的笑容，然后从Harry突然放大的吸气声中知道，自己又猜对了。

狙击不是他的强项，或者说，狙击不是整个Slytherin的强项。他们探取情报偶尔需要深入腹地，比起狙击枪这类不好携带的，他们更擅长的是手枪和匕首等武器。但Draco从和Harry搭档的第一次任务之后，就从图书馆里借出了厚厚的一摞关于狙击的书——也许实战成绩比不过Harry，但他敢保证能猜对Harry每一次的藏身点。  
“好吧，”Harry决定给自己的男朋友一个机会，“下次任务可以的话，换你远程支援。”没等Draco说些什么，他继续补充，“不过我很好奇你的远程射击精准度，Draco，要知道你盯着我的那几次，你最后都没有开枪。”  
“这就不需要你费心了，Potter。”  
“事实上我还挺乐意费这个心的，Draco，”Harry因为那边Draco咬牙切齿的语气愉快地笑了起来，“你可以让我履行一下男朋友的义务，我可以手把手教你压枪，站式坐式或者俯卧式都可以……”  
Draco不由得顺着他的话想了一下，忽然反应过来这写姿势都意味着Harry需要从背后环抱着他……  
“你的脸红了，Draco。”  
好的，现在那个混蛋Gryffindor在另一边笑得更开心了。Draco保持着服务生应有的微笑，狠狠地在心里咒骂那个不需要控制表情的混蛋。  
Harry还在一边火上浇油，“保持这个表情，Draco，我们都知道，Riddle就是喜欢玩弄看起来活泼一点的金发小男孩——今天宴会里除了有权势的他惹不起的之外，就只剩你一个金发了。”

几分钟之后当Draco真的被Riddle搂着腰带到庭院里的时候，Harry恨不得把刚才那句话嚼碎了吞下去。  
“你不许对他那么笑，Malfoy——”Harry用瞄准镜盯着那个金色的脑袋，恶狠狠地低声咆哮，“你不能贴他那么近！”  
Draco闻言深吸一口气挺了挺腰，忍着想对Riddle翻白眼吐口水一枪崩了他的恶心感，抬头对他笑得更甜了些。

Riddle——Voldemort是一个太过自负的人。他这些年来凭借还不错的口才招揽了不少下属，其中不乏各界高层人士。这也就导致了他愈发狂妄，认为世上没什么能够真正伤到他——除了Potter，那个多年前在安全屋绝地反击还差点让他死掉的Potter。  
十七年前的那一次失败直接导致他直到现在也对那一家人恨入骨髓，想把那一家子父母连同孩子一起亲手折磨到死——不过宴会上温和无害的服务生可从没进入过他的戒备名单。这是个私密宴会，这里的服务生总是需要应付客人的各种需求的。  
这也就使得合他口味的Draco没多久就被他带到了庭院单独相处。

因为他贴近的举动，Harry在耳机那边冲他说个不停——Draco突然发现了语言反击之外更好玩的方式。他滑出袖子里藏着的眼镜蛇毒素，借着Riddle贴着他耳朵说话的机会，凑得离这个男人更近了些。  
“我会吃醋的，Malfoy，我认真的。”耳机里Harry平静地令人毛骨悚然的话语伴随着拉枪栓的声音，“所以我不准备给你留个机会了。”  
“嘭——”  
Draco迅速把毒素针剂扎到Riddle手臂上，近距离观看这位嚣张了好多年、给他家族带来巨大阴影的人在他面前炸成一朵血花。  
“是我给你的机会，Potter，”他这下终于可以说话了，“即使不被你打碎，毒素这会儿也跑到他心脏了。”  
“不被我打碎他这个时间就会要了你的小命了，提醒你一句，我还在生气。”  
Draco把针管捡回来收好，贴着墙根一路小跑，“说真的，你这句话说不腻的吗？”  
“那得看你，Draco。”Harry还没撤离，他用枪管瞄着Draco撤退的方向。这次不适合玩“受惊吓的小少爷”的戏码了，后续清理工作由其他在会场潜伏的凤凰社成员收拾，Draco不能再留在作｜案｜现场。  
“收拾你的东西吧Potter，”Draco利落地借助墙角的大树翻到了庭院墙外的小路上，有Harry负责盯着周围动态，他撤退的时间能缩短很多，“你得十分钟内过来接我。”  
“我离你那儿有十五分钟——”  
Draco心情很好地切断了通讯。

Harry把车停到Draco面前的时候已经过了十二分钟，后者利用这个充足的时间把自己染上血的上衣外套和假发烧成了一小堆灰烬。  
Draco熟练地把自己塞进后座，“你迟到了，Potter。”  
“我觉得我时间正好，Malfoy。”Harry抬着下巴指了指那团灰烬，那很明显是刚刚燃尽的样子。  
Draco撇撇嘴开始脱衣服，“被溅一身血很恶心，尤其是他的。”他慢吞吞但很有威胁力地说，“下次任务我一定要让你感受一下。”  
“哦？你是在请求我教你打长距离吗，Draco？”  
“我——”Draco从后视镜里看到了Harry躲闪地着看自己的眼神，决定换一个话题。他干脆保持着上身赤裸的状态，从后座储物箱里掏出一瓶酒精倒在纱布上擦拭自己的脖子——这个地方很可能溅到了血。  
“你可以光明正大的看，Harry。”他故意把动作放得慢悠悠的，手指一路从脖子滑到侧腰，最后满意地从后座伸出去拽了把Harry通红的耳朵。

“我还不知道你是这么纯情的人，Harry。”换了一身衣服后Draco又猫着腰跨到了副驾驶，“毕竟你前两天……”  
他没有继续说下去，不过Harry迅速明白了他在说哪件事。  
“我说了我当时很开心，”他扭着方向盘拐了个弯，郊区夜晚的公路上车很少，这让他可以在开车的同时思考点别的什么，“事实上我们可以再来一遍。”  
“——什么？”这下轮到Draco耳朵变红了。  
“把之前没做完的补上，Draco，我也不觉得你是这么纯情的人。”Harry空出一只手去掐Draco的耳朵，顺便把这句话原封不动还给了他。  
“我好歹是个特工……”Draco虚弱地逞强，不管自己内心那一点点想要赞同Harry跟着疯的想法，“怎么可能这么不专业……”  
“我好歹是你男朋友，”Harry心情很好地顶回去，“怎么连这点事都做不到。”

男朋友。  
这是Harry第二次提到这个词了，忽略每次提到这个的语境都让Draco感觉血液疯狂往脸上涌动之外，他不得不承认，他真的很喜欢这个词带来的安心感——毕竟他们之间甚至没有什么像样的告白。  
Draco决定不把车上的时间浪费在和之前一样无意义的斗嘴上了，即使他要胜利第两千零一次也一样。  
他扭头盯着Harry微微张开的嘴唇，形状和弧度正适合接一个吻。

Draco从副驾驶上挪起来些，用膝盖抵在座位上，一手撑着手枕一手按着Harry的大腿，凑过去贴上了Harry的嘴唇。  
“你想让我们在附加任务中送命吗……Draco。”Harry在唇齿相接中含糊地问，他听起来可一点都没有不乐意。  
“你可是我男朋友，”Draco能感觉到Harry的舌头在自己嘴唇上扫来扫去，有点痒，“你怎么可能让这种事发生。”  
“唔，好吧……”  
Harry原本按在换档杆上的左臂挪开了些，揽住了Draco塌下来的漂亮的腰线。  
“再说一遍你还在生气？”  
“如果能换来这样的结果，我可以考虑再提几次。”


	9. Chapter 9

Draco以为Harry只是说说而已的，关于跳伞和“再来一次”什么的。然而他被哄着答应了和Harry去见他正在荷兰游玩的父母，又被哄着坐上了Hermione和Ron驾驶的小型战斗机，他这下才终于觉得有什么不对。  
“我不坐黄鼠狼——”  
“他说很高兴见到你，Ron，谢谢你顺路捎我们一程。”  
“我为什么要给臭白鼬——”  
“他说不用客气，Malfoy，也很高兴见到你。”  
Harry和Hermione点头对了下眼神，一人一个拽着Draco和Ron往分别机舱前后走去。

“Hermione和Ron去其他地方出任务，顺便送我们一下。”  
战斗机内部没什么空余座位，他们两个现在坐在机舱尾部，和驾驶飞机的Hermione他们隔开，以防任何Malfoy和Weasley的世仇大战——这可不是Harry想要的。  
Draco没有说话。距离他上次被Harry强硬地塞进飞机里才只过去一个星期，而上次把他顶在机舱上掐着自己喉咙的人现在正坐在自己旁边、扳过自己的脑袋、用温柔到不行的姿态舔吻自己的嘴唇。  
在距离那场惊心动魄——至少是对于他来讲——的逃亡一个星期后，Draco后知后觉感受到了恐惧。上次从Bella家逃出来的过程伴随着运气的加成，他差一点就要和Harry越离越远了。

庆幸于当前的一切，Draco张开嘴任由Harry的舌头伸进来和他的纠缠在一起，他抬起手抓紧Harry乱糟糟的头发，鼓励性地往自己这边按着不让他离开。Harry的舌头尝起来胜过最甜蜜的糖果，Draco任由它在自己嘴里四处游荡，搅出越来越清晰的水声，并且放任自己在纠缠中发出细小的呻吟。  
本来坐在他旁边的Harry不知道什么时候翻了个身覆在Draco身上，一条膝盖在他腿间磨蹭着，Draco顺从地放松力道，任由Harry分开他的双腿，把膝盖抵在他下身处——他也许还记得自己在Harry的Gryffindor伙伴的飞机上，也许不记得；但Draco毫不在意，他所关心的只是双手缠上Harry的肩膀继续这个吻，并且无助的控制着自己不要一副很饥渴的样子疯狂磨蹭Harry的膝盖。  
Harry的手抚摸上他的喉结，这让Draco控制不住地哆嗦了一下，发出意味不明的咕噜声。Harry用大拇指摸索着那一小块凸起的骨头，直到Draco从要害被掐住的紧张感里放松下来，舒展脖子迎合他的抚摸。  
“站起来点……”Harry贴着Draco的嘴唇嘟囔，火热的呼吸近距离覆盖到Draco被亲的泛着水光的嘴唇上，他的脑子一片空白，下意识地就跟着Harry的话起身——虽然腿软得像刚跑完越野赛，但Harry还是很好地用膝盖把他钉在了机舱的墙壁上。  
他随即感受到Harry的硬挺正戳在自己腹股沟处，带着他无法忽视的热度。  
“……你硬了。”Draco毫无意义地小声说，他知道自己也一样，他甚至正骑着Harry的大腿小幅度磨蹭着，而Harry的手滑则到他屁股上，鼓励性地揉捏。

打断这一切的是从前面传来的Ron的喊声。Draco几乎要感谢他了——在他十八年的生命力第一次选择去感谢一个Weasley，仅仅是因为再这样下去他很可能在亲吻和磨蹭中像个小毛孩一样直接射在裤子里。  
“Harry，你们到了——操，兄弟，你们去开个房不好吗！”  
Harry感觉到Draco的动作一下僵硬了，宛如被按下了暂停键的机器人。他把头埋在Draco颈窝里闷声笑了会儿，直到感受到Draco不停地推攘才直起身来，又凑到Draco嘴唇边舔吻掉沾在上面的口水。  
“不用费心了，”他抬高声音对着前面喊——Ron十分聪明地没有走过来叫他俩，可能是被Hermione提醒过，“我们这就去。”  
Harry捡起地上的一个背包，好笑地看着Draco闭着眼睛装鸵鸟的行为。“他没过来……”他小声哄着又吻上Draco的嘴唇，用舌头在他唇缝间滑动着再次打开他紧闭的牙关，用自己的下身磨蹭着Draco的，让他完全放松下来沉浸在这个吻中，双手却十分迅速地给他套上了安全绳。

Draco直到被搂着转了半个身，被迎面吹来的冷风糊了一脸时才反应过来发生了什么。Harry不知道什么时候站到了自己身后，他感觉腰上被什么东西拽了一下，随即又被揽在了Harry怀里。  
“第二次了Potter——”睁眼就发现自己站在打开的机舱口俯视着几千米高空让他控制不住大喊，“你该死的以为我会允许你第二次——啊——”  
Harry保持着从背后揽着他的姿势跳下了飞机。  
骤然袭来的失重感让他呼吸停滞了一秒，即使知道Harry绝对不可能把自己摔下去，但缠绕着自己腰腹的没有亲自检查过的安全绳还是让他不安极了。Draco手臂无措地抬高了向后摸去，反手死死地搂住Harry 的肩膀。  
“嘘——”Harry顺着他的力道前倾，把两人间的距离拉得更近，他把脸贴在Draco的脸颊上，发出嘘声安慰他，“相信我Draco……我不会把你摔下去的。”  
他们还在极速下坠，强烈而寒冷的气流吹得他眼睛控制不住地流泪，但Draco还是没由来地因为这句话感受到了安心。  
“你该开伞了，疯子。”他想把声音压回正常音量，但说出来的话依然像是在嘶吼，“你要带着我们一起摔下去了——”  
“不急，Draco，放松点，我不会带你摔下去——”

他能感受到Harry在自己颈边的啄吻，感受到Harry贴着自己耳根发出安抚的声音，感受到Harry扶在他腰胯间的手，感受到Harry覆上他胯间的手——他还硬着，被抱着从飞机上跳下来不仅没把他吓软，反而让他更兴奋了些。  
某种意义上讲，他和Harry一样，都是个疯子。  
他还能感觉到Harry也硬着，热热的一根正隔着他柔软的休闲裤蹭着他的屁股，这让他全身的神经似乎都集中到了下半身，而Draco惊恐的发现Harry覆在他胯间的手正顺着他阴茎的走向上下摩擦着——Harry想让他在这种情况下射出来，而这种认知把Draco推向了高潮的边缘。  
“你疯了——”他无助地抵抗着兴奋和快感，在空中找不到受力点，只好加大了反手攀着Harry脖子的力度，贴着Harry的身体浑身颤抖。  
“射出来，乖，”Draco的耳朵在呼啸的风声中依旧能捕捉到Harry的声音，“为我射出来，Draco。”这一切都太过了，无论是失重感还是Harry的手，抑或是Harry在他耳根附近濡湿的吮吸。Draco咬紧下唇，在Harry用力咬上他的耳垂的时候弓着腰颤抖着射在了裤子里。

高空中的氧气本来就稀薄，Draco感觉自己在极致的快感中失神了几秒。等他反应过来自己正像条濒死的鱼类一样张大嘴呼吸的时候，Harry已经打开了降落伞，抱着他的腰慢慢地飘在空中。  
“你太辣了，Draco……”Harry贴着他的后颈说，灼热的呼吸喷在他耳根处，Draco还处于高潮的余韵中，没忍住又打了个哆嗦。  
他在Harry怀里扭动着，忽视裤裆里让他有些不适的一片濡湿，试图换个姿势。但是安全扣锁死了他的腰胯，让他只能保持背对着Harry。  
“这不公平，”Draco嘟囔着，声音还有些发颤，“你不能让我一个人这样……”  
他收回揽着Harry肩头的手，有模有样地向后摸到Harry胯间不轻不重地揉搓。Harry深吸了一口气把他抱得更紧了些，头埋在他颈窝里发出愉悦的低吟，Draco随即开始用自己的屁股去磨蹭Harry胯间的那鼓囊囊的一包。

他们最终降落到一片郁金香花田中——Harry选的地方，他在这附近有一套小别墅，前天刚打电话让父母帮忙联系人收拾过。  
不同颜色的花瓣由于降落伞带来风吹散了一地，而Draco无心观察周边的环境，他从落到地上的那一刻起就扑到Harry身上把他压倒在地，自己翻身骑在他腰间，俯下身去亲吻Harry的嘴唇。  
Harry的阴茎没有被从裤子里放出来，但依旧很有存在感地隔着裤子贴着Draco的屁股顶弄，Draco一边吻着Harry一边晃动着臀部迎合他越来越狂放的动作，任由自己的舌尖被Harry吮吸到生疼。  
空气在花田里不断升温，Harry在射出来的时候把Draco紧紧地箍在怀里，不断隔着裤子操弄他柔软挺翘的屁股。  
“……你个小混蛋。”他在大声的喘息中嘟囔，额头上因为剧烈的高潮而冒了些汗，这下他们都一样，像个青春期的小毛孩一样粗糙又毛躁地弄脏了裤子。  
而Draco从他怀里挣脱出来，环着手臂坐在他肚子上冲他挑着眉抬着下巴笑得一脸“我厉害吧”的样子，又让Harry忍不住坐起来再次亲吻那双已经红肿的嘴唇。

“我们得走了，”最终还是Draco先起身从Harry身上爬下来，转过身看也不看Harry就背对着他往远处走，“我们得在这片花田的主人发飙之前赶快离开。”  
他一副强装理智的样子让Harry忍不住又想笑——他以前可从来没发现Draco能让他这么开心，“事实上，”他清了清嗓子，“这片花田的主人是我妈妈——虽然她现在不住在这边。”  
Harry小跑了两步追上Draco，揽着他的脖子迫使对方半个身子倚在他怀里，“我们再多折腾会儿她也不会生气的。”  
“还有——”他带着Draco转了半个圈，“你走反了，我家在这边。”

他们现在需要快点回家里去换条裤子，或许再洗个澡。Harry想着，否则他爱干净的男朋友过会儿肯定要开始抱怨。但是在这之后，他们还可以做些现在没来得及完成的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个无处插入的小对话  
> 跳伞瞬间——  
> Ron一副看不下去的样子大吼：“我们飞机上有五个降落伞的你们不需要这么节省——！！！”  
> Harry心情很好地回复他：“给你和Hermione各留一个备用。”
> 
> 跳伞之后的飞机上——  
> Ron蠢蠢欲动：“Mione，我们下次……我们下次也可以这样——”  
> 正在操控飞机转弯的Hermione偏头看他，“我们可是Gryffindor，别告诉我你现在还会因为跳伞起生理反应。”  
> “嘿！”Ron因为女友善意的调笑抗议了一下，瘪了瘪嘴，用更小的音调嘟囔，“可有你在身边我很难（hard）不硬（hard）。”  
> “哦，Ronald……”Hermione被这个不怎么高明的笑话逗笑了，“那好吧，”她还是同意了男朋友的疯狂幻想，“那我们下次应该让Harry来开着辆愚蠢的飞机。”
> 
> ———————  
> 说起来本文最初就是因为我想写最后这段跳伞ww结果前面搞了那——么——多——（其实是建立在我的个人爱好上的自我满足ww感谢大家愿意阅读！


End file.
